Heavenly Lost
by Misanagi
Summary: AU. Kaoru died and went to heaven just to find out that Kenshin is in hell. What can she do to be with him?
1. Prologue: Another Friend Lost

Author's Notes: First of all Kenshin is not mine. 

Now that that's over… This is my attempt in making an A/U fic. This is my second fan fiction ever and also the second time I write in English. 

Warning: This story is post Seissouhen so if haven't watched the saddest movie ever do not read because there are spoilers ahead.

There can be some spelling and grammar mistakes so I apologize in advance.

Anyway read and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Enjoy

Heavenly Lost

Prologue: Another Friend Lost

She was lying down in her futon with her eyes closed. Yahiko was seating beside her. He had been there for the last two days without moving more that it was necessary. It was late at night so only the slight light of a candle was illuminating the room. Kenji was knelt beside Kaoru. He was holding his mother hands between his. He had been a long time staring at her face. He could see she was in pain but Kaoru being the woman she was never let a cry out. She was having trouble breathing and everyone could see how she struggled to get some air. Kenji looked up just to meet an equally sad face. Yahiko looked at him with his brown eyes and Kenji lowered his glance when he realized what was happening: his mother was dying.

It was no secret. Yahiko had traveled all the way to Kyoto to tell him that a few weeks before, but he didn't want to believe it. He was so focused in surpassing his father that he didn't think about his mother. Yahiko had taught him a lesson in Kyoto, now he had the sakabato by his side but he had lost so much. He realized all the time he wasted in Kyoto but now it was too late, there was no more time, his mother would dye.

The door slid open and Tsubame walked in carrying some tea.

Kaoru opened her eyes when she heard the noise. She looked at the familiar faces around her and smiled. Yahiko gave her a sad smile in return. Many years had taught him the meaning of that bittersweet smile of her 'sister'. Maybe it was too late to admit it, but Kaoru was his sister. She took care of him the way a mother would do but with the fresh relationship that exists between brothers. Now he was witnessing the last moments of that person and he felt the closeness that was between them. They didn't need words; they had a bond created by time and love. Kaoru felt his son hand holding hers; she tightened the grip a little and looked at him. He had grown up. He was already a man. His violet eyes and his red head were a constant reminder of his father. And then she felt like his expression while looking at her was the same Kenshin gave her when he was sad but didn't wanted to worry her. _"He is like his father in more ways than he thinks"  _

Tsubame putted the tray aside and seated beside Yahiko. Kaoru felt happy when she realized they would be together and that they would take care of each other. After all they were her family. She knew she didn't have much time left but she was joyful because she knew her loved ones wouldn't be left alone... After all, loneliness was an awful feeling.

Yahiko looked at the woman lying in front of him. Suddenly flashing memories of the pass started passing through his head. Thousands of moments, names, laughs, fights and cries… the old times. When they were all together living like a family. He closed his eyes remembering… It had been so long since the last time he saw Sanosuke. He knew he was out somewhere and that he was fine, but still the separation with a friend was a hard thing to handle.  Megumi was back. She had come back from Aizu a month or so ago to take care of Kaoru. She realized soon that there was not much she could do. Kaoru was dying and there was no stopping it. She had an incurable disease and all the female doctor could do was try to ease her pain and keep her company. And Kenshin… he was gone for so long and he finally came back only to die in Kaoru's arms. 

_"At least they saw each other one more time… Those two souls can only be apart for so long… eventually they will find a way to meet again"_

So Kenshin kept his promise and returned. Kaoru waited patiently for him and when they saw each other again he allowed himself to die. Now it looked like Kaoru was following his path.

Megumi knew her old friend was very sick and she also knew that the only thing that kept her alive was her promise to wait for him. Now her promise was kept and her struggle had ended; she could finally let go. 

Kaoru opened her mouth and a slight and almost incomprehensible sound came out of it. Yahiko understood and walked out of the room to come back accompanied by Megumi. The doctor seated beside Kaoru. She looked at her for a second and knew her old friend would be leaving earth that night.

Kaoru looked at the people around her… her family.

She was so weak, she didn't knew if she would have the strength to say what she wanted but she knew  that if she didn't do it then her words would remain unspoken.

"Arigato… gozamasu… mina-san… Always remember that… that you are family… and… it doesn't matter how far away… you are from each other… your heart… your heart doesn't know the meaning of the… of the word… distance…"

And with those words Kamiya Kaoru the master of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu, the wife of Himura Kenshin, the mother of Himura Kenji and the loving and caring friend gave his family one last smile before she closed her eyes forever. 

*   *   *


	2. Chapter I: If It’s A Dream There Is No W...

Chapter I

If It's A Dream There Is No Waking Up

She felt like she was falling from high up and there was no way to stop. She wanted to scream but the words couldn't leave her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she didn't dare to open them. She felt like everything was spinning around her and she was unable to control anything. She wanted to breathe but she couldn't, there was no air and she was suffocating.  And then something hit her and she felt her whole body in pain for like a split second and then it stopped. Everything stopped: the spinning, the falling the lack of air… and it was replaced by a warm felling inside her chest. She felt like she was pleasantly floating through the sky and a soft wind played with her hair as she took a gasp of air. She opened her eyes slowly. At first she could only see a bright light in front of her. She blinked a couple of times and her eyes started to get adjusted and she distinguished some shadows that little by little began to clear up. She blinked a couple more times in disbelief when she realized what she was seeing. In front of her was the inside yard of the Kamiya Dojo.

She moved her eyes from side to side trying to understand what was happening. She looked at the Dojo and she noticed every detail. It looked new. She closed her eyes one more time and opened them to find that she was still at the dojo. _"What is happening? Where am I?" She lowered her eyes and stared at her hands for a moment. There were no purple spots from her disease.  Her hands were white and young. She didn't remember when was the last time she saw her hands like that. _

"Is this a dream?" She asked to no one in particular, she didn't even realize she had spoken out loud.

"If it is a dream there is no waking up" 

She recognized that voice. Years had passed since the last time she heard it but it remained in her heart. She turned around trying to find the owner of the voice, trying to see him. Then her eyes encountered the ones of him. She looked at him. He wasn't as she remembered him; he was younger but she could see in his eyes that he was someone she had been waiting to see for too long. She ran to him. She didn't care if what she was seeing was a mirage or an illusion, she just wanted to be held in his arms like she was so many years ago. She smiled filled with joy when he didn't fade at her touched and she held him tight like she did when she was little.

"Otousan!"

"Kaoru-chan, I have been waiting so long to see you again"

She remained at his arms, glad to by with someone she loved when another voice filled the air.

"Kaoru-chan!" She turned to see at the woman standing behind her. She didn't need an explanation, she just hugged her too as she said "Okaasan" over and over again.

*   *   *

She didn't know why but she was reunited with her parents in the home the once shared. The seated in the porch as Kaoru looked at them with confusing eyes.

"I am dead aren't I?"

The old man smiled at his daughter.

"Well we don't use that word here chibi. Death is an earthly concept and when you get here you learn that it's impossible to die because your soul is eternal."

Kaoru just blinked so the father decided to continue.

"Your time in earth was done so you left your earthly body and your soul ascended to heaven"

"Is this heaven?" Kaoru asked looking around her.

His parents nodded.

"This isn't what I imagined"

"Well, heaven is a complex place. The laws of heaven are different from the laws of earth. I'm here to explain you that in detail, but for now all you need to know is that this place looks like the Dojo because we wanted it to look like this"

"Anou?"

"You see, when a soul first comes to heaven it's very confused. We chose this place because it is familiar to you. From now on everything you think of as real has to be reconsidered, this is a new reality."

"Why do you look like this? Why do I look like this?"

"As I said you left your earthly body behind, what we have here is different. There isn't a word to describe it but now you have a 'body' that can still feel, that is solid and that is allowed to touch and to be touched. Your 'body' here never ages and it has the appearance it did when it was on earth. You seem young because that is the best appearance your body ever had so that is the one that would remain here through eternity"

Kaoru looked at her one more time. Her body did seamed young and she felt as good as she ever did. She stared at her clothes; she was wearing one of her favorite kimonos. Her mother answered her before she was able to ask the question.

"You can choose whatever you want to wear. You just have to think about yourself in any clothes you want, wished it mentally and they will appear on you"

Kaoru looked as her mother stood up and without doing anything was wearing a totally different outfit. Then a flower appeared at his father hand and he handed it to her.

"In heaven you can mentally wish for almost anything and it will come true"

Koru opened her eyes more. She was trying to understand all this new information she had received. She took a deep breath, she wasn't even sure that any of that was real; it could all be a dream.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" She asked to his father again.

"I told you chibi, if it is a dream we are all having the same dream and there is no waking up."

Kaoru closed her eyes trying to put her thoughts together. Maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe it was real… but then, maybe what she thought was her real life was really the dream!

"What if…"

"They are both real chibi, they are just two different realities"

"How do you know?"

"We've been watching you" Answer the father as he smiled at his daughter.

"Nani?"

"When we are here we are able to watch over the ones we left behind. We've been watching you Kaoru-chan and we are very proud of you. You lived a good life and we've been waiting for you to come up here so we can tell you that"  

"So you have been here in heaven waiting for me all this time?" Asked Kaoru as she looked at her loving parents.

"Yes, when a soul comes to heaven it's reunited with their loved ones that had been waiting for them"

 When she heard those words Kaoru's eyes sparkle and she got up and looked around her in expectancy. 

"So where is he?" She asked impatiently "Where is Kenshin?"

Her parents' eyes lowered and avoided her stare. She suddenly felt that something was wrong and the smile faded from her face.

"What is wrong?" She asked in a trembling voice. His father's eyes met hers and she saw the sad expression on his face.

"Kenshin… Kenshin is not here…" He said in a serious tone of voice "Kenshin is in hell"

*  *  *

Author's Notes: So what do you think??? I got this idea because I always heard Kenshin saying he is going to hell when he dies so I thought what if he really is? Kaoru will surely go to heaven so they'll be apart and that is so sad… Well this is an A/U fic but I think it can give a pretty good perspective of the love between Kaoru and Kenshin. (They are my favorite couple).This was just an introduction; the plot will start to develop in the next chapter.  Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.

Misanagi.   


	3. Chapter II: The Smell of White Plums

Author's Notes: I'm so happy that you liked my fic. What I posted was only an introduction and as I said the story will start to develop in this chapter. Normally it doesn't take me this long to update but I kept postponing the writing because I was busy reading some amazing stories of other writers. I know is no excuse but… Anyway, here goes another chapter, I hope you'll like it and I will have some personalized thanks at the end.  

*  *  *

Chapter II

The Smell of White Plums 

Kaoru felt like her heart was crossed by a sword. Everything around her was moving fast so she closed her eyes trying to get herself together. A lone tear fell down her face. 

_"So I can cry" _

She opened her eyes and met her father sad stare.

"Kenshin is… is in hell?"

Her father nodded and saw how her daughter collapsed to the ground. He caught her in time and putted his arms around her.

"Kaoru-chan…"

She lifted her head and stare at her father.

"Why?" She said in a soft voice "Why is he in hell? He atone for his sins on earth"

"Kaoru, it's just complicated" Said his father in a sweet voice.

Kaoru got up with anger on her face.

"That is all you know how to say? MY HUSBAND IS IN HELL!  And you just sit there like is nothing important."

"Kaoru is just that…"

"Don't you realize that he is suffering while I'm here learning about bodies and Kimonos… that everything I wish can come true?" Kaoru's eyes sparkle with hope "So I wish… I wish that Kenshin would get out of hell and come here with me!"

She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them expecting to find him beside her. She looked around and waited for a few moments but he didn't appear. She lowered her eyes and stared at the floor.

_"This isn't heaven… this can't be heaven… if Kenshin isn't here with me than this is just hell. How can I just stay here when I know he is suffering somewhere… Kenshin"_

"That is not how things work here… Kaoru-chan… you can't wish the fate of another person's soul, that is just impossible"

Kaoru looked at her father. Her mother was sitting beside him but she didn't say a thing. She just looked at her daughter with a sad expression. Kaoru was confused. She looked around her as the pain in her heart increased every second. Just one word was going through her head over and over again. _"Kenshin… Kenshin… Kenshin"_

Then at the distance she saw a bright spot heading towards her. The brilliant light was coming nearer and she began to recognize a few aspects of it. It was a woman that was floating trough the sky. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a white kimono and a lavender obi. Her hair was tight in a low pony tail and Kaoru thought she had the most distinguish smell. _"White plums"_

The woman landed on the yard in front of Kaoru and her parents. She approached them and stood before them. She looked at Kaoru for a few moments and then she looked at her parents. 

"Would you mind if I talk to Kaoru-san alone?"

Kaoru's parents just nodded and smile at their daughter before disappearing in front of her eyes. Kaoru looked at the spot where her parents stood just a minute ago and then she tuned around to meet her eyes with the ones of the beautiful woman in front of her.

She didn't understand a single thing. Everything had been so weird since she appeared at the Dojo that somehow the encounter with a stranger didn't seem that odd. The woman with the dark eyes looked at Kaoru and then seated at the porch. Kaoru seated beside her and stared at her without saying a word. The other woman smiled softly and then spoke to Kaoru.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Tomoe"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she recognize the name. _"Tomoe…Kenshin's wife"_

She examined the woman in front of her. She was everything Kenshin told her she was. Elegant, polite and very beautiful.

"Himura Kaoru"

Tomoe smiled again at the sight of the blue eyed girl.

"I know how you are and that's why I'm here"

Kaoru stayed silent, she didn't know what to say.

"I know you just got here and I expected that maybe you wouldn't find out about Kenshin until later but…" Tomoe took a deep breath before continuing. "Now that you know I think we have a lot to talk about"

*   *   *

"When a soul leaves his earthly body it can go to three different places. Every case is examined individually and the fate of the person is decided. If the soul of the person its good it ascends to heaven and if his soul was corrupted and bad it goes to hell. A soul that goes to one of these places has to spend eternity there… Kenshin's soul is doomed to forever be in hell."

"But Kenshin's soul was good. He was paying for his sins" Kaoru said in a deeply sad voice.

"I know that but you have to understand that a Hitokiri can't come to heaven"

Kaoru lower her eyes when she noticed the sad tone in Tomoe's voice.

"I know he did terrible things when he was known as the Battousai, he even… he even killed you. But he didn't lived a day without feeling remorse and trying to pay for what he had done. He kept his vow and the promise he made to you. He lived until the end of his days protecting people and after the Bakumatsu ended he didn't kill again. Doesn't that count for something? You said every person soul was reviewed individually. Can't they see that this isn't the case of any Hitokiri? Kenshin is different!"

Tomoe knew all too well that what Kaoru was saying was the truth. Kenshin's soul was good but his actions were so terrible that he had to be doom. She had come to realize that he had to pay for his sins.

"I know he tried to repay for the sins he committed while he was in earth but that wasn't enough. No life time of regret can compensate for being once a Hitokiri."

"But did he have to go to hell? Just like any other soul that did wrong and didn't even regret it? Isn't there a place where he can finish paying for his sins so he can then come to heaven?"

"You are thinking of purgatory" Said Tomoe as Kaoru nodded. "Purgatory is one of the stages in ascending to heaven. When a soul goes to purgatory is already decided that it can go to heaven. Purgatory is just the path they have to walk before they can enter to heaven."

Kaoru looked at Tomoe silently as she tried to understand what was been said.

"If you remember what happened to you when you came here you will remember purgatory. That isn't a place with walls or ceilings, is like a blank space were your soul is cleaned before it can enter heaven. No soul, no matter how good, it's totally clean. Every soul that comes to heaven has passed through purgatory"

Kaoru felt her heart ache even more when she sense how another of her doors of hope was closed.

_"Kenshin… What can I do to save you? How can I save your soul? How can I bring you back to me?"_

Kaoru felt a soft hand been placed at her shoulder. She looked up to find Tomoe staring at her with a kind expression. 

"What can I do?"

"I told you… A soul can go in three different directions. One is heaven, the second is hell, and the third is… reincarnation."

"What?" Kaoru asked as she saw in her mind a small window opening up to her.

"If your soul is good you have the chance to go back to earth and live another life there"

"But what about Kenshin?" 

"As I said before, one life time isn't enough to atone for the Hitokiri's sins… but two may be"

Kaoru felt a ray of hope when she realized what Tomoe was trying to say to her. If Kenshin stayed in hell there was no salvation for his soul, but if he went back to earth he could finish paying for his sins and maybe after that life time he would be able to get to heaven and his soul would be safe.

"But how can I get him to be reincarnated?"

Tomoe was silent for a moment and she looked at the woman in front of her.

_"She does look determine to do anything but she would be in grave danger if she decides to go look for him… Kenshin… I do want salvation for your soul. I loved you so much and what we had was very special but we never were destined to be together like you and her are. When I died I met Akira again and I remembered he was my true love and that my place was with him. Even though, I never stopped watching over you. I care for you too much and my heart was so happy for you when you met this girl because I knew she was what you needed. When you met with Einishi my hear was split in two between my friend and my brother, but you found your answer and she helped you once again. Now you are in hell and you need her help again. I know you may be mad because I will put her in such danger, but I care too much for both of you to let you suffer an eternity. She is the only one that can save you but she'll need your help." _

"I don't know exactly. I never heard of anyone trying this before. But I do know that you do have to reach Kenshin's soul and to do that you have to go to hell."

"How do I do that?"

Tomoe took a deep breath. "I can tell you what I know about hell but those are only legends. No one knows exactly how hell is but the ones that are doomed there. I have to warn you about something. If you do that you'll risk more than you can imagine… you'll be risking your soul."

Kaoru didn't even moved and her heart was as determined as ever.

"Tomoe-san I know you are just thinking about me, but believe me, Kenshin _is my soul and I will not seat here when he is suffering. I really don't care what I'll be risking if there is a chance I may save him"_

Tomoe nodded and she confirmed her suspicions with Kaoru's words. _"I knew she'll do it"_

"It's known that a soul that is in heaven can choose its destiny. I've never heard of someone who do it but if you can choose your fate you can also choose to go to hell. Once you've entered the gates of hell all the gifts you obtain when you come to heaven are taken away. As I said, no one knows what will happen once you are in hell, if you walk through those doors you'll suffer the same fate of any souls that are there. It's rumored that if two souls love each other enough they'll be able to find each other. Even if you are in hell your soul will still be clean, so it's assumed that you will have the power to come back, and maybe, with a clean soul, Kenshin would be able to cross the gates of hell and be reborn."

Tomoe look at Kaoru with a serious expression.

"I really don't know if any of this will work. I don't know what will happen, this may be true but you may as well get locked in hell forever. Everything is possible."

Kaoru smiled and looked at Tomoe with sparkles in her eyes.

"I will choose an eternity in hell over heaven if it means that Kenshin will be by my side."

*   *   *

Author's Notes: Well maybe we aren't in the action part yet but we'll get there in the next chapter. I'm sorry is this is too short but that is the way the chapters are coming. About the Tomoe thing: I really think that Tomoe was a very important part of Kenshin's life but I also believe that Kaoru is his true love. I'm sorry if this offended any Tomoe's fans out there, but I'm a dying Kaoru+Kenshin fan and I won't hear otherwise. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think of it.

Here are the individual thanks:

If you are not here is because you submitted your review after I wrote this but thanx anyway.

Jason M. Lee: You'll not believe how much I laugh at your review. Well I hope I answered the question and Kaoru is going to the rescue. Thanks for both of the reviews, please keep reading and reviewing.

Crystal: I do hope I didn't make you cry too much. The first part was sad (I know) but this is intended to be a fic about love not dead. Thank you so much for both of your reviews, please keep reading. 

MP: Thanks for the review. How is the plot developing so far? I really hope you like this chapter and that you'll keep reading (and reviewing off course)

moonblosom: Kaoru is going to find Kenshin. How could they stay apart? Anyway thank you for the review. I also noted you reviewed my other story "Another Morning". I'm glad you liked it but I don't think there'll be a sequel, at least not yet. I hope you like this story. Thank you for the reviews!

Vesca: I also hope Kaoru will save Kenshin fast (I should know but we'll see in time). Thank you for the review, please keep reading the story.

Naomi: It's so nice to find some of my old readers reviewing this fic. I'm so happy!!! Before anything: Did you get the mail I send you? I'm still waiting for the new chapter of "A Memory Forgotten". If you didn't please write me at vivi_t22@hotmail.com .

I haven't read "What Dreams May Come" but I did saw the movie. I think my concept of the story will be different of the one of the movie even if there are some similarities. I'm so glad you like this fic too and don't worry, I'll keep writing. Thanks for the review and your nice words.

midnight dreams:  I like your name! Thanks for reviewing and I know that was a mean cliffhanger but I had to stop the chapter there; I didn't want to bring Tomoe into the story until this chapter. I hope you can forgive me. 

Chiri: I'm glad you are liking the fic. Is curious that you said that because I spend days thinking of how I would make heaven and hell before I even wrote the story. I think this chapter gave you a little more inside but the concepts will be developing in the next chapters. Thanks for the review and the nice words. I hope you'll keep reading.

kara himura: I'm sorry I made you cry a river… Thanx for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

kao-chan: Espero que te halla gustado el segundo capítulo. A mi también me entristece la idea de que Kenshin este en el infierno, por eso estoy tratando de salvarlo. Gracias por el comentario y a propósito ¿de donde eres? ¿De Brasil?   

Emiri-chan: I really hope you like this chapter. Thank you for your review and I hope the purgatory question is answered. When I was thinking about this fic I made myself the same question so is funny you also asked. I read a couple of your fics and they are really good check for my reviews. Anyway please keep reading and reviewing.  

koofy: Thank you for your review, I'm happy that you think this fic is interesting and well done *blushes* I hope you liked this chapter and please keep reading.

Kyaa-Kyaff: I'm so happy that you like this story too!!!! It's nice to see people that read "Another Morning" and are reading this too!!!! Also I'm happy that you liked the ending and the 'oro' thing. Thank you Thank you!!! Please keep reading and reviewing! 

YF-19: I hope you like this chapter. About the movie, please check Naomi's thank you. Thanx for the review, please keep reading.

Neko-chan: I'm so glad that this was a story you were looking for. Seissouhen is a really sad movie and I was depressed for like a week when I saw it. About the cliffhanger thing please read midnight dreams thank you and I'm sorry. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter. 


	4. Chapter III: The Gates of Hell

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Here goes another chapter of this story. I have to warn you, this chapter is violent and kind of angst. The story is getting deeper here. We are going to hell so don't expect it to be a nice place. The storyline is staring to develop here and I really hope you'll like it. I'll like to thank everyone that reviewed. Your comments are much appreciated. So, here it goes, enjoy.

*   *   *

Chapter III

The Gates of Hell  

"If you want to get to the gates of hell you'll have to concentrate." Tomoe's words sounded in her head over and over again "You have to see yourself in that place."

"But how can I see myself in a place I've never been?"

"I can't help you with that. You'll have to find the feeling in your own heart, that will get you there. Good Luck Kaoru-san, Kenshin is counting on you."

And with that Tomoe disappeared. Now Kaoru stood in the middle of the yard looking at the blue sky, trying to find a way to transport herself to the gates of hell. She stood there, silently without knowing what to do. She had been in heaven for so little time. She knew too little about how this celestial world worked. She didn't even know how the get out of the Dojo or even what was outside. She breathed heavily in frustration. 

"Maybe I should start with something simpler"

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She saw herself wearing her training clothes. She sensed the white gi on her skin, the bandages that tied her breasts, the blue hakama, the sandals… but something was missing. She watched herself mentally trying to find what was missing and when she didn't found it she got so angry and exasperated that she felt like hitting something with her boken… That was it! Her boken! Now she could see a whole picture in her mind.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her clothes. It had worked! She was in the familiar outfit and she even had the boken in her hands!

She smiled. That was the first wish that came true. Now that she was ready she only had to find the way to hell, but how?

She closed her eyes again.

"I can't be wasting time here. I need to find the way quickly. While I'm standing here with the sun falling down my face Kenshin is in hell. Hell, that is a horrible place to be for any soul, but for a soul that is in essence good and that feel remorse for the crimes committed, hell most be a hundred times worst." Kaoru felt a tear slid down her face.  "Kenshin… you don't deserve to be there." 

She saw his face in her mind. At first he was giving her his usual rurouni smile, but then the image changed and he was standing in a battle field with his sakabato in his hand… he was bleeding, actually he was covered in blood. He was still standing, facing ten men with swords on their hands. His expression was one of deep sorrow. Suddenly Kaoru saw herself standing in the middle of the battle field beside him. He didn't look at her; he didn't even notice she was there. Then she saw as the ten men rushed to them ready to kill.

"KENSHIN!" She screamed as she opened her eyes. She felt her heart racing faster and her legs shaking as she realized that she wasn't in the Dojo anymore.

The sun was gone from the sky and it was dark. She looked up trying to find the moon or the stars but she only saw a tick roof of dark clouds. The place was like a desert. There was nothing but a gray type of sand, not a plant, not an animal it was empty. She looked at the horizon, as far as her eyes could see the landscape was the same. Then her eyes caught sight of it. There they were, not very far away.

She walked quickly in the gray sand and she reached them. She was standing in front of the gates of hell.  They were tall gates made of some kind of metal. They were thick and seemed to be standing there only like a decoration. Kaoru couldn't see anything behind them. She walked around them and wondered how they worked because it didn't seem to be anything to enter if you walked through them. Then she noticed that the gate had one single and very small handle. She looked at it as she took a deep breath.

"I'm coming Kenshin."

She reached for the handle but when she was about to touch it a bright light appeared in front of her. She blinked several times trying to decide if what she was seeing was real or not.  Then a sweet voice that she didn't know came out of the light.

"What are you doing?"

Kaoru looked around trying to find someone but she already knew there was no one to find. She knew where the voice had come from.

"I'm going in" She responded as calmed as she could.

"These are the gates of hell. You don't belong there" The voice said in the same sweet tone.

"Neither does some one that is in there, and I'm going to go help him."

"A hitokiri's place is in hell."

"Please move over" Said Kaoru ignoring the light. "You can't stop me from going in."

"Off course I can't. Since you belong in heaven you can do whatever you want with your soul…" Said the light as it began to fade. "Even doom it."

The light disappeared and the way to the door was cleared again. She moved her hand to reach the handle again and as her hand touched the cold metal she heard the soft voice once more.

"I wish you know what you are doing. There are no guaranties."

She turned the handle and pushed the door. She took one last look at the outside as she entered hell and the gates closed behind her.

*   *   *

The first thing she felt, before she could even see anything, was a strong wind that came to her and made her shiver. She putted her arms around herself trying to get warmer, but she couldn't. Then she was able to see a really soft light in the distance so she walked to it. As she approached it the light grew bigger and she was slowly noticing some shadows in the distance. She kept walking, it was still really cold and she suddenly found herself outside of a city. She looked at the buildings and the streets, but she wasn't able to identify in witch city she was. She walked slowly. The city appeared to be empty. She looked up at the sky and found out that that was a moonless and startles night, just like the one outside. There were a few torches in the houses and that was the only thing illuminating the place.  The wind was gone, but the cold temperature remained. She was so cold. She closed her eyes and wished that she had something warmer to wear. She opened them but everything was the same.

_"Once you've entered the gates of hell all the gifts you obtain when you come to heaven are taken away."_

Tomoe's word echoed in her mind. She was now another doom soul like all the other ones that went there and she will receive the same treatment as the rest.

_"So this is hell, a place were you are condemn to spend eternity in coldness and loneliness."_

But she was proven wrong just a second later as four men came out from behind the buildings. They were all dirty, very big and looked strong. They looked at her with evil eyes as they walked towards her. She stepped back without taking her eyes from them. She raised her boken and stood in a fighting position.

The men suddenly stopped when they saw her. 

"Who are you?" Asked Kaoru in a defiant voice. 

"We are the welcoming party" Said one of them.

"For centuries now we have been the ones responsible for greeting the new souls to hell." Said the second one.

"We take pride in our work. Only an elite group of us is able to obtain this position" Said the third.

"All the other souls are confined to the city. We are the only ones that can come out"

Said the last one.

"Now you can resist us if you want" Said the first one as they all approached her "But I can assure you that all your attempts will be futile since there's no way you can fight us."

Kaoru stayed still with a firm hold of her boken and in a ready position. But the man's words were true. 

The four men attacked her at the same time. She tried to defend against them, she hit one of them in the stomach with her boken and he fell to the ground for a few moments. She was able to hit a second on in the side, the man fell back, but before she had any time to react one of the other men grabbed her from behind and twisted her arm. She let out a soft screamed as she tried to keep the hold in her boken but it was useless. The man bended her arm until she let her weapon drop and the boken fell on the floor. Then he pushed her with such force that she collapsed to the ground, unable to use her hands to soften the fall. Afterwards the four men approached her and began hitting her. She closed her eyes and tried to shield her body as much as she could while waiting for them to stop. A few tears cam down her face but were unnoticed.

Then she saw a flash of light. She could still feel the pain of the beating but she was seeing a vision. Kenshin was standing in the same spot she stood minutes before. Kenshin looked as young as he did when she met him. He was wearing his pink gi, his hair was long and tied on the low pony tale, the cross scar was still on his cheek and the sakabato was hanging on his side. The four men that were beating her came out of the shadows and repeated the same words she heard. Kenshin stood there for a moment and then he took out his sword. The men stared at him, waiting to see what he will do. He then opened his hand and the sword fell to the floor. He stood still as the men approached him and looked at them with his violet eyes. The first punch hit him in the face. He only moved a little due to the force of the punch. Then the men beat him repeatedly.  He didn't let out a single cry of pain and when they finally stopped he got up, picked up his sword and walked into the city.

Kaoru felt a sharp pain in the stomach and opened her eyes to find the four men looking down at her. She received one last kick and then the men walked away.

"If you don't enter the city fast we'll be back"

Kaoru took a deep breath and laid there for a few moments trying to regain her strength.

_"So my body can still fell pain"_

She was deeply hurt, she didn't felt like getting up but she saw Kenshin's face in her mind and she struggle to get to her feet. She saw the boken in the ground not far from her. She walked there, picked it up and then she slowly headed to the city.

"I'm coming Kenshin"

*   *   *

  Author's Notes: I warned you. Hell is not a pretty place and Kaoru is now one of the doom souls. This wouldn't be interesting if the journey to find Kenshin would be easy and nice. I know I let something open in this chapter but they'll be clarified in later chapters. There is an exception and that is the light. I'm not explaining it; you can think whatever you want.

Some of you asked me if I would turn this into a reincarnation fic. For the moment the answer is no, but it may be possible in later chapters or in a sequel, we'll see.

Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter and that it wasn't too angst for you. Please review and tell me what you think. I take your reviews really seriously so please do it.

Here are some individual thanks:

Naomi: Yes Kenshin would go to hell for Kaoru too. And I don't think that if you wrote a fic like that it'll be bad. Thank you for everything and I hope you like this chapter. Please keep reading ^_^x

Crystal: I know it'll be terrible if Kaoru doesn't succeed but I can assure you that it won't be easy. Thanks for the review and please keep reading.

Jason M. Lee: Well Kaoru did pull out her boken and I can tell you she'll need it. Yes I do like Tomoe and I don't think that just because some one likes (loves) K*K paring he/she should hate Tomoe or the other way around. I hope you liked this chapter please keep r&r.

C-Chan: It's so nice to see that you are reading this story too! I was surprised that you didn't review the last chapter of "Another Morning" I wanted to know what you thought of it. Well anyway I read "Standing Tall" and left you a ling review, I hope you saw it.  

Yes, poor Ken-nii, as I said hell is not a nice place to be. I hope you liked this chapter, please keep reading.

Rea-Chan: You are hooked? Really? So I shall supply the product to increase your addiction. Thanks for your review.

Vesca: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter and we'll see about the reincarnation thing.

Kyaa-Kyaff: I'm so glad you like this story. I'm so happy. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter; I'm trying to live up to your expectants.  Thanks for everything, your reviews are really encouraging! 

moonblosom: I really hope you liked this chapter. I know this one isn't cute but maybe you liked it anyway. Thanks for the review and please keep reading.

Shiomei: I agree, Kenshin and Kaoru deserve to live in peace but that may not be as easy as it sounds. Thank you for your review and please keep r&r.


	5. Chapter IV: The City of the Lost Souls

A/N: I'm so happy I got a positive response at my first angst part! You reviewers are so kind. Thank you a lot. Anyway, we are in hell now, so that means more angst is on the way but keep in mind that this is a romance fic.

Hope you'll like it.

Chapter IV

The City of the Lost Souls

The city was cold and the wounds covering his body were hurting a lot. The torches were illuminating the streets and he walked slowly and firmly, without looking down. Suddenly he felt a lot of kis close to him. All of them evil, all of them disturbed and in pain. 

_"So I can still feel other presences"_

One of them was closely following him. Kenshin didn't even turn, it wasn't necessary, but he did stopped and asked.

"What do you want?"

The man stopped abruptly. He knew who the read headed man was and what he was capable of, but he didn't expected him to noticed him that fast. 

"So the famous Battousai has finally come to hell"

"Kenshin turned slowly and looked at the man with his violet eyes. He recognized him. He looked exactly as he did so many years ago when he killed him in Kyoto.

"I don't know your name, but I do remember your face"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Asked the man in an angry voice as he took out his sword. "YOU KILLED ME! You put me in this place and now you have to pay"

"I know" Answered Kenshin without moving. "That's why I'm here, to pay for my sins…" Suddenly Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he continued "But I ca assure you that I didn't put you here, I just made it happen faster."

The man stood still. _"Is this really the Battousai?" The man's expression changed from defiant to curious as he remembered something._

"We are not allowed to go outside the city" The man explained to Kenshin, "But I did saw what happened, I so the four brothers welcoming you… you didn't resisted? Why? Everybody resists."

"If I resisted them…"Kenshin said without changing his expression. "I would have won, and that would have altered the normal flow of things"

"What?" Asked the man in disbelief. 

"That would have serve no propose… I'm here to pay for my sins"

 "So you let them beat you?"

Kenshin nodded and then turned away. The man just stared at him. 

_"Is the Battousai resigned to his fate? He won't fight to try to stop the pain and punishments that are store for him in hell?"_

The man's assumptions were wrong. When Kenshin died and felt the strong wind and terrible cold, he knew immediately where he was. Since the age of fourth teen, since he killed his first man, he knew he was destined to be in hell for an eternity. He accepted his fate while he was living on earth. He decided that to build a new era and help protecting the people_ that were suffering around him, he will even doom his soul. During the Bakumatsu he killed a lot of people and he constantly thought that he would pay for all of it in hell. And then she came. She appeared to him like a flower that fell in a disturbed river. Tomoe, she changed his mentality, she made him see that it wasn't enough to wait for hell. She told him that he could start paying for his crimes on earth by protecting people without killing again. Then he took a vow and he wandered around all of Japan keeping his promise but he never allowed himself to be happy, he never stayed for long in one place. He knew that even if he could pay for some of his sins in earth he wasn't allowed to be happy. _

Then another woman crossed his path. One with her hair in a high pony tale and blue sapphire eyes. She gave him something he thought he wasn't allowed to have, a home, a family and love. She showed him that he didn't needed to be miserable, she loved him despised and because his past. She fell in love with the man he was and she gave him her unconditional support. She gave him hope and a few moments of happiness but he knew that that didn't mean that he was pardoned. When the end was close everything was so confusing, but then everything cleared with one look into her eyes. In that moment he found himself again and gave her one last goodbye look because he knew as he took his last breath that that would be the last time he'll see her. That was his true hell. He didn't care about the coldness, the beating, the pain on his body or whatever that was to come, the deepest sorrow he could ever feel was to be apart from her. _"Kaoru"_

*   *   *

Kenshin quickly found out that the city was a very big place. It was made as a labyrinth and it was supposed to be impossible to find the way back to any place. The souls were doomed to spend the eternity lost in the city, wandering forever without knowing what will happen next. Returning was only a dream. That's why some souls preferred to stay in the entrance of the city, holding on to a false hope that some day the may get out. Kenshin knew that wasn't possible. An invisible and unbreakable wall circulated the city. No soul could walk out but every soul could come in. It was impossible to cut it, yet every object was able to trespass it. 

Looking at himself and at some others, Kenshin realized that every warrior that came to hell had a residual image of himself. That was the form his body took. His clothes and even his weapons were with them too. 'The four brothers' as they were called, always let the souls walk into the city with their weapons. They will need them. But hell wasn't only composed by warriors. Many evil people were doomed to that place. Some of them only hold a weapon a few times and others never had one in their hands. They only thought and put on practice evil plans that killed and hurt lots of people but never even came close to a weapon themselves. They commanded humans to kill for them but all the same they ended up in hell and there was no salvation. 

Kenshin deepened into the city determined to face whatever that was about to come. As he walked through the streets he saw Kaoru in his mind. He'll never give up. He knew he had to pay but her memory made him strong and willing to fight to protect himself. He wasn't going to let go, not yet. He was inside the city now, so he could act freely, there was no chance he might disturb the normal flow of things. The city was anything but normal. He was shivering, by then he knew that the cold would stay with him forever. He stopped as he saw that the street divided into two paths. They were both dark and mysterious. Kenshin stood for a moment looking forward. 

_"Right or left? I'm sure that there's nothing pleasant in any way, it's just a question of what kind of torments lay ahead"_

He didn't know why but he chose the left. He walked for a few minutes in silence. Not a sound was heard and he couldn't feel any presences, he was alone. Then he could distinguish something in the distance. It appeared to be a seal door. He was confused but he kept walking anyway. He reached the door and was about to touch it when suddenly something fell down from the gray and dark sky. It was another door, so tall that he couldn't see were it ended. He was trapped. He putted his hand in the hilt of his sword but his hand was soon caught in a chain. He couldn't even saw where it had come from. Before he could even try to move another chain jammed his other hand tiding them both together. His feet were quickly bonded to each other by another chain that let them separate just enough for him to give one small step.  Finally a shackle was place around his neck connecting all chains to it. He fell to the floor as the gates disappeared and the way was cleared. Kenshin got up slowly. The chains were so tight that his wrist and ankles cried in pain. He tried to reach his sword but the chains wouldn't let him. When he moved his hand he hurt his neck in the process. He took a quick gasp for air before he tried to move forward. The chains were very heavy so it was very difficult for him to walk. He decided to ignore the deep pain each of his steps inflicted to his neck. He was about to think of a way to reach for his sakabato when he heard the sound of sword that was coming to him. Been dead meant Kenshin's body reacted as it did when he committed his crimes. That also meant that he could use Hitten Mitserugi again. With his god-like speed and the strength of his youthful days he manages to avoid the stroke. Kenshin landed a few feet away from the attacker. He was a tall man with a long katana and beside him stood another man with the same weapon. Kenshin looked at them. It was one thing letting himself get beaten by the four brothers but he was not going to allowed those men inflict him a slash wound that would never heal and would hurt forever. Yes he was chained and unable to reach his sword but he smiled. The first man looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"What are you smiling for? You are defenseless a me and my friend are going to make you suffer so much you'll wish you could die again"

With that the two swordsmen attacked him. Kenshin moved really swiftly and really fast for a man tied up. He watched as the first sword was stroke to his chest. He waited until the movement was complete before moving just one centimeter. He sensed how his hands were free. He went for his sword and with a fast battoujitsu he parted the second man sword in two. Then he jumped out of the way and landed safely behind them. The attackers turned around in shock just as Kenshin used his sakabato to cut the chains in his feet and the shackle from his neck. This shocked them even more. What kind of man will put willingly a sword to his neck, even if he was trying to free himself?

"That's why I was smiling. You gently helped me out of my chains. Domo arigato."

The men looked at him one more time but they weren't bright so they decided to attack Kenshin again. A few seconds later Kenshin jumped the two men that laid motionless on the ground but that were still in deep pain. He sheathed his sword and continued his way. 

He wasn't alone anymore. Now he could feel a lot of kis. He was hungry. He knew the lack of food would do nothing to him or his strength but he could feel the deep hole in his stomach and the pain of its emptiness. He was tired. He decided that he would continue his journey through the city but in now he wanted to rest. He had all eternity to wander. 

He walked to one of the buildings and tried to open the door. When he touched it he was immediately knock down. A powerful force hit him and made his whole body shiver. As for his hand, it was burned. He felt the pain if the burning but that didn't compensated for the continuing coldness. He lied there in the ground, he didn't know if he would have the strength to get up again and then… He felt her. He didn't know how but he felt a connection with her. It lasted only a few seconds but it was like their souls touched for only a moment. He opened his eyes and got up. Kaoru had died, he knew it. And he managed to put a smile on his face when he realized she was going to heaven.

Kenshin found out that it wasn't possible to sleep in hell. Souls got tired but they weren't allowed to rest. He didn't care anyway. He just sat with his sword on his side and he closed his eyes and thought of her. He saw her beautiful hair, her tender lips and he got lost in her deep blue eyes. He saw her smiling at him and he smiled too. _"Kaoru"_

He allowed himself a few minutes of peace every now and then. He was the Hitokiri Battousai and he was in hell. There were a lot of souls that wanted to fight him. Most of them got there by his sword. He always won. He tried to inflict the least pain possible to them, but by doing so he sometimes let them hurt him and those wounds didn't heal and ached eternally. 

"Get up Battousai" 

Kenshin opened his eyes and lost Kaoru's image and replace it with the man standing in front of him. Kenshin got up, he knew he couldn't avoid the fight but he tried anyway.

"I don't want to cause you more pain"

The man didn't listen and charged to Kenshin with a dagger in his hand. Kenshin defeated him quickly. The weapon was away from the man's hand and his arm was bruised. Kenshin didn't even take his sword out of the sheath. 

_"How can I pay for my sins if I'm inflicting more pain… maybe I should just…"_

But his thoughts were cut by a cry of pain. He recognized the voice and he froze in the spot. He closed his eyes and saw a vision. 

_"No, that can't be true, that is an illusion…"  What he was seeing was true; he could feel it in his heart. __"The four brothers…get away from her, stop!" His fist tightened at each one of her screams and then she called his name. He collapsed to the ground as he saw her entering the city._

"KAORU!!!!"

*   *   *

A/N: So what do you think? You finally got to see Kenshin in this chapter. I wanted to give his point of view too. I explained some things here but there is more to come. The next chapter will take a little more time to be published. I have to read crime and punishment for next Wednesday and make an essay about the justice in Raskolnikov and his relationship with religious beliefs. I also have a Latin test and I have to study a lot. Anyway what I mean is that I'm going to take more time than normally. Sorry. I don't think it'll take me more than a week but it could also be less.

I really hoped you liked this chapter. Please sent me a review and tell me what you think.

Individual responses:

Crystal: I know, it is sad. You know I've notice something, every story that I review is already been reviewed by you. Maybe we have the same tastes… Anyway thanx keep r&r.

Jason M. Lee: I didn't know about the levels of hell in Japanese folklore. Is that like the seven circles of hell of Dante? I'm actually inventing hell as a write, I'm not taking any particular vision but my own imagination (wicked!). I really hope you liked this chapter and thanx for your nice review.

C-Chan: Thanx for the reviews, both of them! You really think that my grammar is getting better? I'm so happy! I'm glad that you like this story too, please keep reading and reviewing. 

Sabrina-star: Well as you can see Kenshin does remember Kaoru, and she went there to save him so… can't tell you, you'll have to read and find out. *evil smile on Misanagi's face*. Thanx for the review!!!

Shiomei: This is one of your favorite stories I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!! I'm sorry that Kenshin and Kaoru didn't meet in this chapter but I'll happen soon, I promise.

Nanashi Barton: Well I wrote more and I'll keep writing, don't worry (who could say no to those big, watery, chibi anime eyes? Thanks for the review and please keep reading!

Moonblosom: I didn't want to put the traditional vision of hell in this fic, that is why the coldness is one of the most important aspects. What Kaoru saw was how Kenshin entered hell but I guess you figurate that in this chapter. About the 4 men, their only name is the 'four brothers' and that is the name the souls gave them, they don't have real names. Thanks for the reviews, you are so nice, please keep reading.

Shuno No Miko: You think I'm a great writer? *blushes a lot* Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think of it!

Naomi: I really hope you liked this chapter. Thank you a lot for your review, it was very nice. Hell isn't a happy place and I know you won't find out for real. Keep reading (and mailing me ^_^x)

Kyaa-Kyaff:   WOW, What a great review, THANX A LOT!! Perfect? Really? You are so nice. I'm surpassing your expectations?  I'm so happy. I hope you liked this chapter even if it was from Kenshin's POV and Kaoru didn't appeared a lot. Anyway THANK YOU AGAIN!!!! You are so nice!


	6. Chapter V: A Hitokiri Will Always Be a H...

A/N: So I'm finally back. You wouldn't believe the week I had. There was so much to do I didn't had a minute free. But now that that is all in the past I can get back to the story. Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long and I hope you'll like this chapter.

*   *  *

Chapter V

A Hitokiri Will Always Be a Hitokiri  

Kenshin was tired, his legs ached for the effort of running for so long but he didn't cared. He crossed so many alleys, so many streets but they all looked the same. He couldn't tell if he had already been into one place, they all looked the same and he was lost. 

"Witch way?" He asked himself out loud as he ran through the city. 

He had been running so fast for so long that finally the pain in his muscles made him trip. He fell down and landed against the door of one of the buildings. He felt the sharp pain that ran trough his whole body and his burning back as he fell into the floor.

He stayed there with his eyes closed just waiting for the pain to ease even a little.

He had discovered that the city was made of streets, there was no way to enter any of the buildings and any attempt in doing so was punished with pain and burns. The souls were doomed to wander the streets for eternity without ever having a place to go, a place they could call home. 

The city was a big place and there was no way to find the way back somewhere but he tried anyway. He didn't know why but he was sure Kaoru was in hell and he was determined to find her. He had to go back to the entrance of the city but he didn't know how. He had been running for so long but he was completely and hopelessly lost. _"Why is she here? She is a good person, I was sure she was sent to heaven… so then why is she here?" _

Kenshin spent his time on earth with the knowledge that hell was his destiny. He was prepared for everything he'll have to go through there… everything but that. He could take care of himself, he was ready to suffer but he wasn't ready to let her experience that kind of pain. His Kaoru wasn't supposed to be there. She was an angel so she was supposed to be in heaven. _"What is an angel doing here?"_

He was slowly able to move again. He couldn't waste any time. He didn't know how but he had to get to Kaoru and get her out of hell. He took a deep breath and got up slowly, and then, before he could run again he sensed a presence he hadn't sensed in a long time.

He slowly turned around to stare at the man. He looked exactly as the last time he saw him. His katana was at his side and he had a big smile on his face as he stared at Kenshin.

"You see, what I said was true. Why else would you have ended up in here?" Said the man as he stepped closer to Kenshin.

"And what was that?"

"I told you back then that a hitokiri would always be a hitokiri. No matter what silly ideals you followed you ended up in here with me and the rest of the murderers"

"My fate was determined before I met you. Not that you care but I did followed my silly ideas and helped some people on the way. My life wasn't a complete waste."

"And I bet that's what got you killed. I wonder who was able to kill the famous Battousai?"

"Nature"

"Well that is a sad way to go…"

"I believe for you is more honorable killing yourself after loosing a battle?"

Jine Udo smiled. He took out his sword and stood in a battle stance.

"I guess now we can finish out fight. Maybe it'll have another ending and we have forever to find out."

Kenshin changed his stance and put his hand on top of the hilt of his sword.

"I'm sorry but I have something to do so I'll finish this quickly"

"Don't be so sure about it Battousai"

But Jine couldn't say anything else as he was stroke with the power of the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki. Kenshin shielded his sword as he took some air before rushing through the city again. Jine laid on the floor motionless. He had waited for so long for the Battousai. He wanted to fight with him again, he wanted to make him suffer he wanted vengeance. His pride was more hurt than his body. He closed his eyes as he realized he'll need sometime before being able to even lift a finger. 

"I'll have my vengeance Battousai"

*   *   *

She was so cold. How could it be that not even when she ran she could warm herself? Hell was truly an awful place. The bruises she had on her body constantly ached but she tried to ignore the pain. She quickly realized that the city wasn't a place to show weakness. She learned that the hard way.

When she entered the city she felt completely lost. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She only had one thought on her mind: Finding Kenshin.

She didn't even notice the numerous bodies that surrounded her, not until one of them spoke.

"So today is a lucky day!"

She looked around and realized that there were seven men surrounding her. 

"Welcome to the city!" Said the same man.

Kaoru remained silent. 

"Is a rare occasion when a pretty lady wanders to this place."

Kaoru was hurt and tired. She didn't feel like fighting those men so she chose another approach.

"I'm looking for someone" She said in a soft voice. "He is a man with red hair and a cross shape scar on his left cheek"

Suddenly a man that had remained quiet stepped forward.

"Why do you want to find the Hitokiri Battousai?"

"He is my husband." Kaoru answered without even thinking.

The man stared at her with mischievous eyes. 

"This would be more amusing than I originally thought. I couldn't harm the Battousai but I can harm his woman"

The man reacted before her and hit her in the face. She fell back in pain as the man jumped over her and tried to open her gi. Kaoru felt the cold hand of the man on top of her. _"This isn't happening!"  She lost control for a moment and could only think about how that wasn't possible. The man successfully opened her gi and then drove his hands to untie the bandages covering her breasts. With that Kaoru reacted. With a power she wasn't even aware of she pushed the man of her and graved her boken. The man fell on the floor but got up fast and charged at her again. She hit him with her boken in the head and he fell again on the floor. Then she noticed the other six men approaching her. Two of them from the front, one from the left and three from behind. She quickly evaluated the situation. Most of the men were armed with swords and she only had a boken, she was in disadvantage. She made a decision, it may not be the most honorable one but it was the safest._

She run to the men in front of her and attacked them with her boken. Her whole plan depended on how fast was she able to get through them. If it took too long then she was lost. She felt her boken hit one of them in the stomach and then the other grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She kicked him in the leg and the man let her go, she used that moment to run, run far away. 

The men looked at her. She was running into the city and none of them was willing to go after her. They all knew that once you get lost in the city there is no going back.

She decided to slow down. She was getting tired of running. She tied her gi again and placed the boken at her waist. She was glad she got away from those men but then again she was afraid of what she'll find next. She walked through the dark streets without knowing where to go. She looked around her. The city appeared to be empty. _"Where is everybody? I can't be the only one here." Then she noticed the buildings and the closed doors. _

Maybe Kenshin was inside one of those buildings.  She approached the one close to her and put her hand in the handle. She felt her hand burning and her whole body in deep pain as she fell on the floor. She laid there for a moment with tears falling from her eyes. For just a moment she felt like doing nothing, for just a moment she felt like laying there for eternity, for just a moment she gave up, but then she saw his face in her heart. Kenshin was somewhere near her, suffering just as she was and she wasn't going to let him down. 

She took a deep breath before forcing her body to get up. She ignored the deep pain that ran through her entire body and continue walking. _"Well at least I know he is not inside the buildings."_

She stopped when the street she was on divided into two different roads. _"Right or left?" She closed her eyes. Some kind of instinct told her to go left. She remembered Tomoe' words. __"It's rumored that if two souls love each other enough they'll be able to find each other." She followed her instincts convinced that she'll have to trust them if she wanted to find him._

She walked for a while before stopping in front of a tall door.  She found a dead end but she wasn't going to go back. She was sure Kenshin was somewhere on the other side of that door. She looked at it for a moment and remembered the pain she felt when she touched the last door. She looked at it for a moment and finally reached for it.

 _"Kenshin walked this way."  She thought as she prepared herself for the inevitable. But before she could touch the door another one fell from the sky trapping her in between. _

She looked up, there was no escape. When she looked back down she only saw one of the chains going straight to her. She didn't have time to move and before she could realize it she had her hands and feet chained and a shackle around her neck. Her boken was placed in her waist where she left it but she couldn't reach it and every move she made cause her neck to ache.

The door opened and she slowly walked through it. The weight of the chains didn't let her move freely. _"Am I doomed to carry these chains forever?" But before she could get an answer two figures stood in front of her. They both had swords and where smiling._

"We have a girl today" Said one of them.

"She is pretty too" Said the other one.

"Maybe we can give her some special treatment"

"Yes after what that read headed demon did to us that girl is just what I need."

Kaoru's heart stopped when she listed what he said.

"Did he have a cross scar on her left cheek and violet eyes?" She asked hopefully. 

The men stared at each other and then at the girl.

"Do you know him?"

She remained silent. She had learned from her previous experience that hell wasn't a good place to be the wife of the Battousai.

One of the men approached her and hit her in the face.

"My friend asked you a question and you should answer… and you better tell the truth."

Kaoru looked at him. Maybe telling him the truth wasn't the wisest choice but she wasn't ashamed of Kenshin and lie about it would be denying him and she wasn't going to do that.

"I'm his wife" She said as she looked at the man straight in the eyes with a defiant look on her face. The men just stood quiet for a moment. 

_"Kenshin came through here and he beat this guys, that's why they are so upset, I bet they never expected a man like him to beat them."_

Without even noticing it she put a smile on her face. The thought of Kenshin fighting like he did in the old days gave her a smooth sensation. He was strong again.

"Why are you smiling? You are acting just like him! But we are going to get you; you'll pay for both of you!"

Then the men attacked her. There was little she could do. She was tied up, her boken was out of reach and the men had swords. She closed her eyes as she thought of him. _"Kenshin" She waited for the blow to connect with her skin but it didn't happen. Instead she heard the sound of two swords crashing. She quickly opened her eyes to find one of the men on the floor and the other being slashed in the side by a man she immediately recognized._

"I'm sorry but she is mine" Said Jine as he took a hold of Kaoru's chains and dragged her with him.

Somewhere in the city Kenshin stopped running. Something told him Kaoru was in grave danger.

*   *   *

    A/N: So what do you think? I really hope you liked this chapter and the intervention of another character even if it was someone as despicable as Jine. Please review and tell me what you think, you don't know how happy that makes me and how encouraging it is. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. The next one should come up sooner.

Individual responses: 

Jason M. Lee: Reincarnation will do some good to Kenshin ne? Please keep reviewing. Your reviews are always very interesting.

Crystal. I'm glad you like the chapter please keep r&r.

ANTI_KAORU_GURL: I really don't think you are reading this but just in case… I'm sorry you hate Kaoru but that is your opinion and I respect it.

hanachan: Here is the chapter you requested. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Please review and tell me what you think of this. 

White Plum: That's an interesting nick name for a K&K lover. Anyway I'm so glad you like the idea of the story and I hope you like the way I'm developing it too. 

Shiomei: Me parece bastante divertido que siendo las dos latinoamericanas nos hallamos comunicado por tanto tiempo en ingles. En todo caso muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ya acabe Crimen y Castigo, tienes razón es uno de los mejores libros que he leído. Por si no sabes soy colombiana y escribo en ingles porque creo que así la historia puede llegar a más gente. En todo caso me alegra mucho que estés leyendo mi historia aunque este en ingles. Sigue leyendo y dándome tus comentarios que valoro mucho.

nymph: Your review was so sweet and so encouraging, thank you! I hope you like my vision of hell; I gave it a lot of thought. I'm glad you think this story is good and I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think of it.

Sky Fire: If you are addicted I should supply more merchandise. About the movie I didn't like it that much either that is why I didn't wanted to give this story the same direction. I wanted to write another vision of heaven and hell and that is why I wrote it this way. I'm glad you like it, please keep r&r.

C-Chan: Thank you a lot! And I don't know about the reincarnation part… we'll see. Let's get out of hell first. 

Sabrina-star: Your review makes me so happy!!!!! Thank you so much! Anyway Kaoru and Kenshin can sense each other but they haven't met. That is for a later chapter (probably the next). Sorry about the cliffhanger but that is just where I wanted to end it. I'm sorry I'm like that. 

Red Ninja: Tissue? I'm sorry I made you cry, I don't think this chapter help a lot either but wait this fic will get happier…

Naomi: I know Kenshin doesn't deserve to be in hell, that's why Kaoru is going there to help him. I'm glad you liked this chapter and I know you'll keep reading and writing. ^_^x 

Kyaa-Kyaff: I just love your long reviews! I'm sorry they didn't get to talk in this chapter but don't worry it'll happen. I didn't like the classical view of hell either, I wanted to do something different and I'm happy because you like it. Please keep reading and reviewing!

moonblosom: Thanks a lot. I wanted to give Kenshin's POV too and I'm glad you liked it. I like to think they are connected and that is why they can feel each other. Please keep r&r!

YF-19: Actually when I first thought of the idea of this fic I was thinking of how it'll be a meeting between Kenshin and Shishio, but now I'm not sure if he'll appear. I put Jine in this chapter because I was watching RK the other day and I thought he'll do a more accurate job for the time being. I'm not closing the door to Shishio, we'll see… 

Kaoru Himura: English isn't my firs language either. Where are you from? So you think I have a BIG imagination? That is one of the sweetest things anyone had said to me! I'm glad you think this is an original story and that you like it. Please keep reviewing I'll like to know what you think of it.

midnight dreams: Thanks for both of your reviews! Is nice that you think Tomoe is cool. I like her but not as Kenshin's love pair. Please keep r&r!!

Gina: Yes this story may get complicated. I think it did in this chapter. Anyway I'm glad you are interested in it, please keep r&r

TO EVERYONE THANX!!!! ^_^x

Misanagi


	7. Chapter VI: Remember the Blue Ribbon

A/N: I told you I was back on track so here is another chapter I hope you'll enjoy it. Again I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my firs language and on top of that I write at night (is the only time I can) so when I finish I just use the spelling check and post because I'm always in a rush to post and too lazy to proof read. Anyway I just corrected some mistakes in the last chapter. If you see mistakes please point them out and I'll correct them. Thanks to all the reviewers and to C-Chan and JML for telling me how Kenshin's succession technique was spelled (even if you both spelled it differently –I just mixed both- ) I also want to give some SPECIAL THANKS to Joey for letting me use his poem in this chapter. (More information in the final author's note, I don't want to give it away just yet). Well I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!

*   *  *

Chapter VI

Remember the Blue Ribbon   

"Jine Udo" The words slipped from her mouth so softly he didn't even hear her.

He looked at her with his horrible deep eyes and she took a gasp as she remembered the powers that emerged from his stare.

He didn't spoke, he just grabbed the chain that tied her and dragged her behind him.

Kaoru felt a sharp pain in her neck as he pulled her but she remained silent. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of a scream. She tried to stop walking but he was very strong and she couldn't put any resistance to him. 

Jine finally stopped once they reached a blind alley. He used the chains to tied Kaoru to the wall. She collapsed on the floor once he was finish and he sat in front of her.

"When I first saw you I couldn't believe it." Said Jine without even looking at her. "The Battousai's woman was in front of me, all chained up and just waiting for me to come along and kidnap her. That was just too good to be truth. Is the first good thing that has happened to me in the years I've been here… waiting for him"

Kaoru looked up. Her captor looked exactly as he did so many years ago.  She noticed his clothes were torn and in his chest she saw a diagonal scar she had learn to recognize. She smiled softly as she saw another prove of the recovered strength of her rurouni. Jine already had an encounter with him and he surely lost. But then why did he kidnap her? The last time he wanted to lure the Battousai out of Kenshin, but now… Kenshin was strong enough as he was so what did Jine wanted with her?

Jine looked at her and caught her staring at his newest scar.

"So you recognize this don't you?" Kaoru blinked at his words but didn't show any emotion. "I don't know when did the Battousai learned to do this but it sure caught me by surprise, is such a powerful attack, but the next time I'll be prepared for him"

Kaoru's eyes widen at his statement and she finally spoke.

"There is nothing you can do to Kenshin, he is beyond you now"

Jine smiled evilly as he rose to his feet and walked to her. He grabbed her head by the chin with one hand and lifted it so she would look at him in the eye.

"Now I have you and that gives me the greatest power over him I could wish for"

Kaoru shivered. His hand was so cold and his eyes were staring deep into her. She tried to move, to get away from him but the chains wouldn't let her and he held firmly his hand. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She came to hell to help Kenshin, not to be his weakness. She wasn't going to let Jine get away with his evil plan; she had to stop him somehow. 

She met the kidnaper's eyes with her own pair of blue ones with an angry look on them.

"There is no way you can harm Kenshin through me. I won't let you."

Jine let his hand go and pushed Kaoru to the wall. She hit it hard but recovered quickly and stared at him again.

"You don't understand." He said with the same creepy smile on his face. "As long as I have you there is nothing he can do to me."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you kidnapped me?"

Jine blinked and remembered his last moments on earth. They seemed so distant now but he could never forget them.

"Back then I had I different intention. I just wanted to fight the legendary hitokiri, but now I want vengeance! I want him to suffer, I've been waiting so long for his arrival here and now he is finally in hell and I can accomplish what I wanted for so long. He defeated me but he didn't give me the honor of dying by his sword so is because of him that I'm doom in more than one way. The pain of hell isn't enough for someone like him that only knows how to deny who he really is! I will give him what he deserves" 

With the sound of his words Kaoru felt how her whole body was filled with anger. How could he say such things? She stood up; she didn't care about the chains or the pain on her neck or her tired bones. She shot a death glare at Jine as she defied him with her eyes. 

"You don't know Kenshin and you have no right to judge him. Just because you were both hitokiris during the Bakumatsu that doesn't mean he is the same as you. He chose to stop killing, he left that live behind and spent his time on earth atoning for the sins he committed, he was a good person, he always cared for others instead of himself and he doesn't deserves to be here! I'm not letting him stay in hell, that's why I came here, to get him out and not you or anyone is going to stand in my way!"

The smile was gone from Jine's face and was replaced by a confused look. He remained silent for a moment as he looked at the chained girl in front of him. She looked exactly as she did so many years ago, she was brave then but she was even braver now. She was still a courageous woman in the body of a naïve girl.

"What do you mean when you said you came here?" 

She remained silent as she realized that she had said more that she should.   

"Off course" Said Jine approaching her again. "I figured a girl like you didn't belong in hell. I knew you cared for Battousai but I didn't know you cared for him as much as this. I never though I would see a soul that picked hell over heaven just to find someone…" Then the smiled retuned to his lips as he put his hand in her cheek.

She moved her face to the side to avoid his touch and he grabbed her and forced her to look at him again. 

"I just can imagine the look on Battousai's when he realizes that his lovely and innocent woman isn't only in hell but also in the position of one of his enemies. I just can't wait to see his face when he gets here and sees you in my power."

Jine's grip on Kaoru tightened but she remained silent. He started laughing loudly as he let her face go and walked away from her. Kaoru's eyes were closed and in her mind she could see Kenshin's face, she mentally called him and for a moment she felt a connection with him and heard him cal her name. She opened her eyes when she felt her long raven hair loosen up and fell softly on her shoulders. 

*   *   *

Kenshin's heart was aching in a weird way since he felt that uneasy felling in the middle of his run. He couldn't tell how he knew but he was sure Kaoru was in trouble. He had a connection with her, even in hell he could feel her sometimes and he felt her then and for the first time in a long while he was afraid.

He run and run, his legs were tired but he didn't cared, he just had to find her. He closed his eyes and stopped moving. He knew he could find her, he just needed to concentrate. He thought about her, about what drew him to her, about why he loved her so much… 

_~~~"Every night I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming Of death, Of cries and suffering, Of blood and cries, of fear and loneliness.  
Every night I'm dreaming Of dead eyes and dried blood, Of broken bodies and tortured souls. Darkness around me, Only the blood shining And the metal of my blade.  
But some nights, I can see a shining light, A flame of pure blue light, Blue like the sky on a summer day And like the wide ocean and Like your eyes.  
A light that shines brighter Than the blood and A light that overcomes all Cries in the night and A light that makes all bodies Vanish into thin air.  
How can it be that light looks Like your eyes? How can it be your pure soul Is able to overcome death? How can it be your kindness reaches as far as my katana was never able to reach? How can it be you were able to become My sheath so easily?  
Oh please, teach me your mind. I want you to be my angel. And please never leave my sinful soul Alone in this eternal darkness of my mind. Cause I can't stand living apart of you.  
But please don't try to change my past, Cause I can't stand you being a part of my sinful soul And I can't stand you being a part of my past. So just guide me and stay beside me, Cause I want you to be a part of my future. Although I'm not worthy of you.  
I'll always protect you, And I'll always admire you And the strength of your mind. Just please never stop being my sheath. Cause I can't stand living apart of you.  
Although I'm a living nightmare, And I took so many lives. Although I'm a sinner, And you are an angel, Although there could be no difference Larger than the difference between us. Although I'm part of hell, And you are a part of heaven.  
You are my very soul. Thank you for being my angel, Kaoru."~~~__(***__See author's note***) _

_  
At the moment he thought her name he could hear her calling him somewhere. He felt her closer that he had felt her since he died, like she was right beside him. He opened his eyes and stared at his hands. He looked at the object he was holding without believing his eyes. How could that be? He passed his fingers through the soft silk with a smile on his face as he realized what that meant. He didn't know how it was possible but he was sure he was holding her blue ribbon. He could recognize it anywhere, it was her favorite and he could just see her giving it to him before his battle with Jine… before she was captured by him._

Kenshin's heart suddenly stopped as he realized the complete meaning of the object he was holding.

He ran once more, using his god like speed. He dashed through the streets without noticing anyone there, he ran, but this time he knew where he was going, a soft feeling was guiding him, he wasn't lost anymore. 

*   *   *

_  
Kaoru was still cold and very tired. The heavy weight of the chains had her on the floor with her back on the wall behind her. Her wrists and ankles hurt because of the tight cuffs around them. Jine was sitting beside her, he was waiting for Kenshin. He was sure he'll come and he had an evil plan in mind._

Kaoru's hair was loose and it cascaded down her body beautifully. She somehow knew what had happened with her ribbon and she was expecting Kenshin to appear with it any moment. She knew fate had decided that this time he would find her so she just waited for him to come and as usually rescue her again. 

She closed her eyes and discovered that it didn't matter how tired she was, she couldn't sleep. _"Hell is a place that makes us fell alive but takes out the most important and basic gifts we have on earth and sometimes take for granted. The ability to get warm, the right to sleep when we are tired, to eat when we are hungry, to be able to return some place, to have shelter, to heal from our wounds,  to see daylight, to se the stars or the moon, to marvel at something beautiful,  to have hope…"_

Kaoru opened her eyes when she felt the cold hand of Jine in her shoulder. She looked at him, he wasn't smiling this time but his eyes alone were enough to scare her.

"The Battousai would be here any minute" He said as he forced her up "And when he gets here I want him to find a nice surprise"

Kaoru shivered at his words but didn't show it.  She remembered that it was her decision to go to hell, she knew the risk she would be taking and she was willing to go through that just for the hope of saving him. She looked directly at Jine determined to accept whatever was coming.

Jine looked at her but avoided her eyes. He took out his sword and the candle light reflected on the blade. He put the sword close to her throat but she didn't move.  

"You know what'll happen if I slay you?"  He asked hopping to frighten her. When no answer or movement came he continued. "You'll bleed eternally and forever feel the pain; here there is not the relief of death" 

He let the tip of his blade pierce her skin and a soft line of blood fell down her neck. She didn't move and no sound came out of her mouth. Jine put down the sword and then used the hilt to weapon to hit her on the face. Again Kaoru's response was a silent stare. Jine was getting mad. He wanted her to suffer, he wanted her to scream because her pain was also Battousai's pain. 

He put the sword to her throat again but this time he was determined to sly her.

He felt the tip of the blade in her skin and he tightened the grip. He prepared himself to make the swift movement that in earth would have ended her life.

"Get away from her" A soft and cold voice was heard in the alley.

Jine turned around and Kaoru fixed her stare in the read headed swordsman standing in front of her.

"So you found us Battousai"

"I said get away from her" Kenshin said calmly as he approached them.

Jine didn't moved, his sword still in Kaoru's throat.

Kenshin was in a ready stance, his eyes fixed in the sword that was so closely put on his loved one neck. His hand was just above the hilt of his sakabato, ready to draw it in less of the blink of an eye. 

"Don't get closer Battousai or I'll slay her throat" Said Jine as his smiled returned to his face.

Kenshin instinctively stopped but was still in a ready stance. 

"I knew you'll come and now we can have another fight"

Kenshin didn't respond and Jine was getting madder by the minute. He wanted to hurt him, he just wanted to…

And without even thinking it and with a swift movement Jine used his blade to slay Kaoru in the chest. The girl didn't open her mouth but collapsed to the floor. 

Kenshin flipped his blade and in less than a second he used his succession technique in Jine. The kidnaper hit the floor before Kaoru was caught in Kenshin's arms. 

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I've found you"

Kenshin held her close to him forgetting that she couldn't die. He then looked at her wound. She was bleeding, her gi was torn and the chains that held her hands to her neck were lying in pieces on the floor.

He felt her soft hand in his cheek and he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I'm fine" She said with a soft voice "It doesn't hurt much"  

He looked at the wound again and he examined it with more attention. The wound wasn't too deep. The big chains had absorbed most of the blow. If they were on earth she wouldn't have died.

He used his sword to free her from the remaining chains and then he carried her and walked away from the alley.

He took out her ribbon and showed it to her. 

"I think this is yours" He said as he handed it to her.

 "You took good care of it" She said with a smile.

Then they just stared at each others eyes. They didn't need words to comprehend each other. They were together at last. They both closed their eyes at the same time and their lips touched and parted as they shared a long awaited kiss. 

*   *   *

A/N: First of all Kenshin's thoughts in the second part, the ones that are between this: ~~~ and say at the end to see the author's note, doesn't belong to me, they belong to Joey and you can find them in his poem called "Life of a Sinner". I just borrowed it; I thought his poem was really good and that it just fitted perfectly in my story so if you liked it why don't you send him a review?

I also hope you liked this chapter, Kenshin and Kaoru finally met but they are still in hell. Please keep reading and to all my reviewers THANK YOU!

There is light outside my window!!!! Is already dawn! I'm like a vampire, I sleep in the day and live at night.

Now for the individuals…

Crystal: Well I wouldn't exactly say he saves her.

JML: As I said thanks for correcting me in my spelling and please if you find any mistakes point them out so I can correct them. Thank you again and please keep R&R!

C-Chan: Thanks for the spelling correction, Kenshin and Kaoru found each other (I hope you are happy) but there'll be more on their reactions in the next chapter. Would you care to explain the part about your house? Does it resemble my description of hell? Anyway thanx for everything!

Shuno No Miko: I'm so glad you love this! I'm sorry about Kao-chan but at least this chapter had a nice ending ne? Hope you like it!

moonblossom: You guessed!!! They found each other. I'm so happy because you are reviewing every chapter and you also reviewed my other story thanks a lot!!! 

White Plum: Venezuela verdad? Gracias por tus comentarios me anima mucho cuando leo cosas favorables sobre lo que escribo. And now to imitate you I can also write in spanglish so thanks a lot, please keep R&R!

Sabrina-star: Well everything that is happening in hell is my idea. I just wanted to give an original vision of it. (And now you think I'm crazy ne?) I hope your question about Jine was answered on this chapter and that you enjoyed Kaoru and Kenshin's meeting. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

Emiri-chan: Oro? You are so funny! I just loved your review and I hope your wishes were fulfilled in this chapter. Really thank you I love those reviews that are so into the story. Please keep R&R!

Aya Himura: Así que hablas un poco de español? Espero que entiendas. (If you don't understand send a review and I'll translate)  Supe que eras de Brasil porque tu mail terminaba .br y eso es siempre de Brasil. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te halla gustado este capítulo.

Naomi: *Singing* _And isn't it ironic don't you think? Is like rain…. (Alanis Morrisette –just in case-)  I haven't seen that movie you mention is it good? Well anyway thanks for the review I'm so glad you like this fic!!!! ^_^x_

nymph:  I just love your reviews!!!! You are just so nice. About the other characters stuff, I don't think so. I like the idea but I want Kaoru and Kenshin to face hell alone in this fic. Thanx for the suggestion anyway!!!

Kyaa-Kyaff: I'm so glad you liked the fact that I used Jine. I hope you liked this chapter. Have I told you that I love your reviews! Please keep on babbling, I just love it!!!

kawaii  sakura-chan: A new reviewer!!!! WELCOME!!! I'm so happy you like my story and yes they are mean people. Please keep R&R!

Rae-chan: I'm honored!!! Cool, cool, cool. Your reviews are so sweet and I'm so happy, really thanx!!!

**Red Ninja: I'm so sorry. Baka Misanagi, baka Misanagi. I changed it as you asked me please forgive me. I hope you like this chapter, the ending was happy ne? Sorry about the short chapters, I just preferred them that way but in compensation I try to update soon.  And thanks a lot for the review I hope you review again and that you are not mad at me.**

Joey: I'M SO HAPPY!!!! You reviewed every chapter. YOU ARE JUST GREAT!!!!

*gives Joey a big big thank you hug* I hoped you liked the way I used your poem I really hope so, please review and tell me what you think, if anything is wrong or you don't like it I'll change it (I'm so nervous) . So you think I'm cruel?....  I do to sometimes. I hope I updated soon enough and I hope you liked how I used your poem *biting nails* Did you? Please answer, now is me who is dying of curiosity. And again THANX FOR EVERYTHING!!! ^_^x

Chiki: Another new reviewer!!!! Welcome aboard. I'm so glad you were able to find the story. I'm happy because you like this story and I'm so sorry for the grammar mistakes. I can't tell you what will happen, you'll have to read, but I can tell you something, I can't conceive Kenshin with another love pair that isn't Kaoru. I'm a die hard K&K fan.

chibi-kenshin: I hope I updated soon enough since you are getting anxious… Oh and Welcome. I hope you like this story, please keep R&R!

Kaoru Himura!: Last but not least! Hola yo soy de Colombia, no sabia que tu eras suramericana como yo, pero ahora podemos comunicarnos en español ne? Gracias por "review" este capítulo y por decir que lo vas a hacer con todos los siguientes, eres lo máximo! Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo y que halla actualizado lo suficientemente rápido para ti. Muchas gracias!


	8. Chapter VII: As Far As Hell Goes

A/N: I don't have much to say except for WAFF ALERT!!! and THANK YOU to all my reviewers. Please read and I hope you like it.

Chapter VII 

As Far As Hell Goes

Kenshin really didn't know where to go. He had Kaoru in his arms and he just kept walking without knowing where was he headed. He wanted to stop someplace and let Kaoru and himself rest but where? The time he had spent in hell he spent it wandering around, going from place to place, stopping momentarily just to remember her and then carry on, but now everything was different. She was with him.

Kenshin lower his eyes to look at the woman in his hands. Her long black hair was still loose and her deep blue eyes stared at him with a sparkle he didn't thought he'll see again. 

"Kenshin I can walk, you don't have to carry me anymore"

Kenshin didn't stop walking and just looked at her intensely. His eyes stumbled upon her injury. He wanted to examine it more carefully. He knew she wouldn't get weaker by it but he also knew it wouldn't heal and it would hurt forever. He looked back up and searched the street. It looked empty, he couldn't sense any other presences near so he walked into a near by alley and stopped.

He carefully put Kaoru down in the ground with her back resting at the wall and then he sat beside her. 

"Thank you Kenshin" She said in her soft voice without ever taking her eyes out of him.

He smiled at her and let his hand touch very gently her face, his hand kept going felling her soft skin, her chin, her neck, her collar bone and then he stopped as he noticed once again her wound. Her gi was torn and covered by blood. He kindly untied it and then moved his hand to the bloody bandages. A soft hand was placed on top of his and he looked up.

"Kenshin we are out in the street, what if somebody sees me?"       

"Well it doesn't get more private than this" He answered with a playful smile on his lips but when he saw the serious look on her face he added. "I just want to make sure you are all right."

Kaoru giggled.

"Is not like I can die again Kenshin"

"I know that but you are hurt and I want to help you."

She removed her hand from his and nodded when she saw the worried expression on his face. 

Kenshin carefully untied her bandages, Kaoru remained still but he could sense the soft shakes on her skin whenever he unwillingly caused her pain. 

The injury wasn't very deep but it was long and, he knew, painful too. There wasn't any water in hell so he couldn't clean the wound but then again it wouldn't get infected. He was about to tear his gi apart so he could use it to bandage her injury when she stopped him. Then she handed him her blue ribbon.

"Here, use this"

"But that is your favorite ribbon, I can't…"

"Yes you can, I'm not going to let you tear down your gi. I want you to use it, please"

He just did what she said; there was no refusing those beautiful sapphire eyes. Then he helped her get her gi back on and she kissed him softly in the cheek as she whispered a "thank you" in his ear.

He seated beside her and put his arms around her small figure. She let her head rest in his chest and put her hands on top of him. They remained silent for only a few moments and then he spoke.

"Kaoru… what are you doing here, you don't belong here"

She turned her head around so she could stare into his violet eyes. 

"I came for you"

Kenshin watched the smile in his wife's face as he felt his heart beat harder and harder. He tried to speak but he couldn't, he was speechless.    

"Don't look at me like that Kenshin. You don't belong here either and I don't care if you want to admit it or not but you aren't staying here… at least not alone"

Kenshin couldn't take his eyes out of hers. She had that determent look on them. He slowly felt his ability to speak coming back to him. 

"Kaoru… you didn't… I mean you were supposed to be in heaven and… but now you are here… why, how, why…"

"Kenshin a long time ago I promised I'll stay with you forever. I said I wanted to be with you, to share everything with you, your happiness and also your sufferings. Believe me, there isn't any hell that would keep me away from you."

_"Kaoru… you chose hell over heaven just to be with me? Is your love that strong? You believe in me even when I don't, you have always been my support but now you are my angel. You descended from heaven just to share your brightness with me. Now I have you with me, what I love the most but I made you sacrifice everything. Now you are here with me but you'll have to share my destiny. I'm responsible for your suffering. Our love dragged you here and now there is nothing I can do but hold you tight. Why? I can suffer an eternity, miss you forever and have the joy of knowing you are happy somewhere, now I can be with you but I've hurt you too."_

Those words were left unsaid but she could read them in his eyes. She rose and threw her arms around him. She ignored the tears falling from her eyes as she spoke.

"Kenshin there isn't a heaven if you aren't with me. My hell is being apart from you. I love you to much and the most painful thing that could happen to me is be force to live an eternity without you. This is not your fault, it is my choice and I hope you'll respect it. Please just love me the way you did and that'll be my heaven."

He stared at her face and then kissed her passionately. With that kiss he vowed to make her forever happy.

*   *   *

"Oro? Kaoru I don't think that's possible"

"I know it is. I found you didn't I?"

"Yes but we are talking about two very different things"

"I know there is a way for us to get out. I just know it. Would you please believe me?"

"Kaoru I want to believe you but I don't…"

"Stop that talk!" She said shooting him her beautiful blue eyes. Kenshin took a step back and stop complaining. She did have a point. He never heard of a pure soul going to hell or two souls finding each other there so maybe there was a possibility of getting out but then what?

"Then we'll be reincarnated… somehow" She answered as if reading his mind. 

"Oro?"

"Well Tomoe-san said that…"

"To…To…Tomoe?"

  "Yes Tomoe-san"

"You met Tomoe?" Asked Kenshin with a fear tone in his voice.

"Yes, back in heaven"

"How is she?"

"Dead"

Kenshin looked at his wife deeply into her eyes with his own pair of violet ones. She saw the silent meaning of the stare so she spoke again.

"I'm sorry… you obviously know… she is fine, she is happy… she is reunited with… her… boyfriend… Akira…"

Kenshin remained silent for a minute just staring blankly at her. His mind was still processing all that new information he received in such a short amount of time. Finally after arranging the thoughts in his head and thinking of them carefully for a while he gave her the most coherent response he possibly could.

"Oro?"

A boken flown to Kenshin's head but stopped just some millimeters before hitting him.

_"Here he can't heal so I have to control myself" _

"Well as I was saying" She continue ignoring the confusion look in her husband face, but was cut off by the scream of the man carrying a sword that had approached them without them even notice. 

"DIE BATTOUSAI!"

She blinked once and when she opened her eyes it had passed. The man was laying on the floor and Kenshin was back in his confusion state. Now she felt like saying 'Oro' herself but she just tried to speak to Kenshin again and explain him the plan Tomoe had told her about in heaven.

After telling him all the details and getting him to focus his attention back to her they continued discussing what to do next.

"That is al fine Kaoru but how do we get out of here? Witch is the way out?"

"Maybe I can help you with that." Kaoru looked at the street trying to find the source of those words and then she saw her. She was standing at the end of the alley and approaching them.

She was a very beautiful woman. She was wearing long sleeved red Kimono with a purple obi that showed her white shoulders. Her hair was violet and she had it tied in a bundle up her head so her neck was showing too. Her eyes were a kind of violet and her lips were painted in violet as well, she had a mole beside her mouth.  She walked slowly towards them in a very elegant manner.  Kaoru knew the instant she saw her that the woman was well educated. Kaoru didn't know her but knew there was more to that woman that it showed.

"Yumi-dono"

Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin. He had seen the woman too but he wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking pass her. His hand was in the hilt of his sword and she could tell he was in a ready stance, as if he was waiting for something or someone else. 

_"Yumi… I know I've heard that name before but I don't know that woman, where have I heard it before?" _

Kaoru's eyes opened wide when she realized who was the woman in front of her. She got closer to Kenshin and waited for the woman to talk again.

"You can relax" she said when she was close enough. "Shishio-sama isn't with me right now"

Kenshin nodded and took his hand of the hilt of his sword. She was telling the truth, he couldn't sense Shishio's ki near by.

"So this is your woman" Yumi said looking at Kaoru. "Very nice, she came down here just for you?"

"Kamiya Kaoru" She said while bowing slightly to Yumi. 

Yumi just ignored her and continue addressing Kenshin.

"I've heard of a way to get out of here so I can help you if you want"

"Oro?" Said Kenshin "Why would you want to help us."

Yumi remain silent for a moment and then sighted. 

"Since we got here Shishio-sama and I have been really close. Hell isn't such a bad place, we are together, he can fight to defend himself or just to have fun and his body isn't hurt since no one is skilled enough to hut him. He is the only soul on hell that doesn't have to endure the coldness of this place. His body is still burned here so he can remain warm and he warms me too. Hoji is here too and now he is in the middle of his preparations to… Well you don't have to know that. What I'm trying to say is that hell isn't big enough for the both of you. I don't want Shishio-sama to get badly injured in a fight with you and I know that if he sees you he'll want to fight. I know there is a chance for you to leave, I heard you talk to her so please go and let us be."

Kaoru heard Yumi speech and felt like they both share something. They were both so in love that hell wasn't an obstacle, they both followed their love one and neither of them wanted them to get hurt.     

"Yumi-san, I can understand you and I trust you. Would you please tell us what you know?" Said Kaoru getting close to her.

"I've only heard rumors. No one from heaven has ever come down here so I suppose that would be an advantage to you. It is said that if there is a way to leave the city it is at the end of it."

"Yumi-dono, do you mean we have to cross the city?"

"That's exactly what I mean"

"But the city is suppose to be gigantic and also built up like a labyrinth. There isn't a way to reach the end"

"Yes it is. As you said the city is built like a labyrinth so the only thing you have to do is choose the right path. If you accomplish that you'll be able to get to the end in a reasonable amount of time. I'm not saying it'll be easy, as you know the city holds deep secrets and you never know what is coming up next, I'm just saying is possible."

"Well, let's say we get to the end of the city, then what?"

"Don't you think I told you a lot already? I don't have all the answers."

"Thank you Yumi-san" Said Kaoru before Kenshin could reply again. "You've been a lot of help to us"

"Well I'm not doing this for you" She said as she was leaving "I'm doing this for Shishio-sama. Now I only ask one favor of you, when you get to the eng of the street go right, I'm going left and I plead you to stay away from our path."

"Thank you Yumi-dono, we'll do it" Said Kenshin as Yumi was disappearing into the city.

Kenshin turned and looked at Kaoru again.

"Now what?"

"Now we go deeper into the city."

*   *   *

A/N: So how was it? The journey continues and I hope you'll continue reading as well. Thank you all for reading, you reviewers are the best!!!

Individual thanks:

Always Smile: I'll never abandon this fic, I like it too much.  I hope this chapter was interesting enough to receive a review. Thank you for your wonderful review!

JML: Thanks for another nice review. You are right about your comment I'm to lazy to correct it but I won't do it again. Please keep R&R.

C-Chan: I hope you like this chapter too. My first language is Spanish, I'm from Colombia in South America. Thank you for your nice review.

Red Ninja:  I'm sure you have a heart of gold. Thank you for forgiving me and for your nice review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

nymph: Here have a tissue. Thank you for your review it was really sweet. I'm glad you liked the poem and I'm sure Joey is too.  I hope you liked this chapter too. Please continue R&R. 

Joey: You loved the way I used your poem? I'M SO HAPPY !!!! I'm glad you liked the ribbon part, I wasn't really sure about it. I hope you liked this chapter too. And I do have to thank you for the poem so thank you (again). *hugs, hugs and hugs*. ^_^x

Kaoru Himura!: No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés leyendo mi historia (aunque este en inglés)  y que te esté gustando. ¿De veras el capítulo pasado fue el que más te gustó? Espero que este te haya gustado también y de nuevo muchas gracias por tus comentarios.   Me encanta poder comunicarme en español, me siento mucho más cómoda. 

Sabrina-star: Que bueno es tener a otra latina leyendo mi historia. Muchas gracias! Si te gusto el poema por que no le dejas un "review" a Joel, estoy segura que eso le gustaría mucho. En todo caso gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen feliz. Por favor sigue leyendo y comentando.

moonblosom: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. I'm really trying to get them out of hell but it'll be a long journey. Thanx for your wonderful review and please keep reading.

Shiomei: Lamento que no hubieras encontrado suficiente romance en el capítulo pasado pero espero que éste haya sido suficiente para compensar. Leí tu historia en ingles, me gustó mucho y aprovecho para preguntarte ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar? En todo caso gracias por tu "review" y por ponerme en tu lista de autores favoritos. Eso significa mucho para mí. Gracias.

 Chiki: I'm glad you are back. About hell, I just though how life would be without all those things we take for granted. It isn't over and I have some ideas for what's about to come but you'll have to read to find out. Thank you for your review and please keep R&R.

Kyaa-Kyaff: So you liked the ribbon thing too? I'm so happy! Yes I thought the same thing about Kaoru living in hell if she was away from Kenshin. Did you notice I used it in this chapter? Again thanx for reviewing. I'm smiling right now. 

innocent-penguin: A new reviewer!!!! Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter. 

Naomi: K&K are kawaii together. I hope you liked this chapter it was pure waff. All your questions will be answered, you'll just have to keep reading and please don't go insane, who would I talk to? ^_^x 

Lady night: Another new reviewer!!! Writer-sama? *blushes* I'm not that important, writer-san would be just fine (wink wink). I'm glad you like this story and I do try to update soon, I'm also a fan fiction reader and I know what it is to wait. Thank you for your wonderful review, please keep r&r.

Hitokiri Battousai: Another new reviewer! About the Jine (Jineh) thing. I got the spelling from my tapes, they are in Japanese and dubbed to English so I copy the spelling they had. I'm not sure that one is really fine but the truth is that I'm just too lazy to change it. Would you forgive me?   THANK YOU for your nice review and for putting me in your favorite author's list. That makes me so happy!! You wouldn't believe it. Please keep R&R

That's all for now. Thanks  a lot!


	9. Chapter VIII: The Retribution Zone

AN: THANK YOU A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! All those reviews make me happy!!!  So now here is your reward, I hope you'll like it.

Chapter VIII

The Retribution Zone

Kenshin was walking with Kaoru by his side. He knew the city was dangerous, not only for the surprises it may hide but also for the souls that were waiting to have vengeance on him. The woman walking by his side was the thing he loved the most. Everybody knew that by hurting her they could hurt him more than any physical wound they could give him. She was already hurt, Jine hurt her badly but she said it was nothing and put a smile on her face as she walked by his side. All those years together had thought him how to read her and there wasn't any emotion she could hide from him. He knew very well she was in pain and that the wound wouldn't heal but he could also read the happiness in the deeps of her heart, a happiness that existed just because of him, because she could be with him again. 

As promised to Yumi, when the got to the end of the street they turned right and just kept walking ready to face whatever was about t come.  

The street was like all the others, there was no sing that they were on a different place that before, they just had the feeling and walked by instinct without knowing exactly were they were headed. They just walked. 

Kaoru was cold, she was shivering at his side and she was rubbing her hands together trying to get warmer. 

"Kaoru you are cold" Said the read headed man with a soft and caring voice. 

The young woman only smiled as she always did but he understood what that meant. He put his arms around her and tried to give her some warm. She let her body be wrapped in his arms and they just kept walking close to one another. 

As usual their momentary peace was interrupted by the arrival of three armed men. 

"So we are lucky enough to find Battousai and his woman"

"Now we'll have fun"

Kenshin looked at the men in front of him. He didn't recognize any of them.  Off course he had killed so many people in the Bakumatsu that he didn't remember them all. He protectively put Kaoru behind him and faced the men without even drawing his sword. 

"I don't know who you are but I don't want to hurt you"

The men just laughed without realizing what the man in front of them was capable of. 

"We are the ones that are going to hurt you and we'll start by having fun with the little woman standing behind you."

"If you even get close to her I'll give you such eternal pain that you'll wish you could die again" Said Kenshin in a cold voice he only used when something precious to him was being threaten.  

"When we defeat you we'll be the kings of hell, there would be no one to stop us"

Kenshin just exhaled deeply as he faced a situation he hadn't face in a long time.

"You mean you are not here because I killed you in the pass or something?"

"No"

"So you are just here because you want to have the title of the strongest?"

"Yes" Said the men with determined faces.

When Kaoru heard this she could only laugh. She couldn't believe that there were still people stupid enough to face Kenshin just to get a stupid title that he didn't even cared for.

"Don't laugh at us little girl" Said one of the men as the three of them had their faces red of anger. "We are talking seriously and we'll defeat Battousai"

"Yeah right you will" said Kaoru in an ironic tone as she walked to the side of Kenshin again. "We are wasting time" She continued looking at him and ignoring the men "We should get going".

He nodded at her and they started walking straight for the men. They stood in a fighting position when they saw them. 

"I'll really recommend getting out of the way" Said Kaoru.

"Some people never listen" She concluded when they left the three motionless bodies behind them.  

*   *   *

Kaoru and Kenshin stopped abruptly when they faced three doors at the end of the street. They were closed just like the first one they both encountered.

"This can't be good" Said Kaoru as she stared at him.

"Well if we want to continue we should choose one of them" Said Kenshin.

"Nothing good will be behind any of them."

"I know but we have to remember what Yumi-dono said, if we choose correctly we could get faster to the end of the city"

"There is only one way to choose" Said Kaoru "We have to listen to our heart, that's how I found you"

They held hands and closed their eyes, they tried to vanish any thoughts from their minds and just listen to what their heart had to say. They opened their eyes at the same time and the violet and the blue got lost in each other. They understood each other and with their hands still together they pushed the middle door. 

They exhaled a breath of relief because they weren't burnt by the touch of the door. The door opened easily and they stood at the threshold trying to have a look inside.

They couldn't see a thing, everything was black, and they couldn't hear any sound or sense anything. The choice was already taken so they walked inside together. 

As soon as they did the door closed behind them and the streets were illuminated by the torches. They were exactly like the ones in every part of the city. Kaoru stood still looking at the streets in front of her. She couldn't sense anything different and she wondered what was the city hiding from them. 

She didn't have to wander for long. She felt how Kenshin collapsed in the floor right beside her. Their hands were still held together and she felt him pressing it as he tried to control the pain he was in. 

She knelled beside him with a worried look on her face. She didn't know what was happening but she could sense that her loved one was in deep pain. She put her free hand in his face and touched it gently trying to calm him.

"Kenshin what's wrong?"

But he didn't answer her. He couldn't even hear her; he was down in the floor feeling more pain that he ever had in his whole life. 

Kaoru was despaired and she tried to look around to find a way to help him or at least what was causing him that pain. That's when she noticed the other people in the streets. She could see a few persons all in the floor and in deep agony. Something invisible was hurting them, but none of them looked as bad as Kenshin. 

"What's happening?" She asked out loud as she tried to understand. Everyone there seemed to be in deep pain, everyone but her. _"Why I'm not in pain?"_

"Welcome to the retribution zone" Said a very week voice.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Asked Kaoru trying to find the owner of the voice.

"I'm just another doom soul that'll never leave this part of the city. No one ever has and no one ever will"

"Why? What is hurting you so bad?"

"Not what, who"

"Then who is hurting you?" Asked Kaoru as she grabbed her boken with her free hand ready to face what ever was torturing Kenshin. 

"Ourselves"

"What? What does that mean?" She said in a despaired tone. 

"When you are in the retribution zone you are doomed to forever feel the pain you inflicted when you lived on earth, it all comes back to you."

Kaoru felt like she was being stabbed.   

_"That's why I'm not hurting, but Kenshin… He caused so much pain and grief when he was known as Battousai. He is now felling the pain of all the people he killed or hurt, of their loved ones that cried for them and also the pain he caused himself when he decided to wound his soul to clear the path for a new era."_

She let her boken go and put his hand back in Kenshin's face. 

"What can I do to help you?"  She said with the softest and saddest voice but he couldn't hear her. 

He was lost in his own mind and in his own memories. He could only feel the constant and piercing pain and with his eyes closed the only images that flashed though his head were the bloody faces of those he killed. He could feel every slash he did, every cut he cause every wound he inflicted and all the pain of those he never knew but that had to live without their loved ones all because of him.

Kaoru's tears were falling from her face. She couldn't witness that any longer, she felt so useless, so incapable of helping the one she loved the most. 

_"This isn't fair! Yes I know he caused a lot of pain but he also protected so many people and caused so much happiness. Doesn't that count for anything? Is he doomed to suffer forever?"_

Kenshin was lost in a nightmare and he couldn't feel her soft touch or her warm tears falling down at his face. _   _

_"Protect… happiness…"_

Then he was again in the white landscape. He felt her pain as she died and his pain as he realized what he did. He saw the snow turned red and he felt the sharp knife at his face. 

_"Tomoe…"_

Kaoru brushed the tears from her eyes. She looked down at Kenshin and her eyes widened at what she saw.

He was bleeding, his cross scar was bleeding. 

She slowly moved her hand towards his cheek. She gently placed it on top on his scar and she felt the warm liquid in her fingers. 

_"This isn't fair! I have to help him somehow, if I don't then he'll be here forever and I'll never get him back"_

With one of her hands still holding his and the other on his cheek she leaned to him. She closed her eyes and put her lips on top of his. As she deepened the kiss Kenshin began to be aware of something outside his tormented thoughts, something that wasn't filled with sorrow or pain, something clean and pure. 

_"I won't let him suffer alone! I chose this fate for myself; I chose his path as mine. Now let me share his destiny!" _

Kenshin opened his violet eyes when he felt like a terrible burden was lifted of him. He was still in deep pain, he could still fell his whole body and soul hurting but he was somehow relieved of some of it. 

He saw her deep blue eyes staring at him and read them as he usually did. He had never seen those eyes that way before. He could see the piercing pain in them but also a joy beyond description. She smiled at him before she collapsed in the floor as he did before.

He took deep breaths trying to think straight.  He saw the street and saw the other people and then started back at the raven haired girl that was silently enduring his pain by his side. Then he comprehended it all. 

She was holding his hand and her face was covered in tears. Her eyes were open and she stared at him silently, she couldn't move, she had never felt more pain in her entire life but she didn't care just as she could stare at those violet eyes. 

_"I don't know how she did it but she is sharing my pain with me. If we stay here she'll have to suffer for me eternally."_

He gathered all the strength he had and he stood up with Kaoru in his arms. Every step he took caused him new waves of pain but he only needed to look at her to have the power to keep walking. He was determined to cross that part of the city and get out of it. He wasn't going to go back, he knew she didn't want that, so he kept walking forward. 

The man that talked to Kaoru stared at the couple in disbelief but Kenshin didn't notice him. He just kept walking until he reached the end of the street ant two doors appeared in front of him.

He looked at Kaoru. They didn't need words to communicate. They both closed their eyes and when they opened them they had made another choice. 

As the figures disappeared through the door, the man that had spent so much time watching souls suffer in the retribution zone without ever seeing any of them leave, closed his eyes as he whispered.

"Impossible"

*   *   *

A/N: So we are back to angst but at least they are together again ne? I hope you liked this chapter so please write and tell me what you think.  Again THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! You guys rock!!! ^_^x

To my reviewers:

Jason M. Lee: The walls/houses don't move around. The string would have been a good idea like the one Teseo (Is this his name in English? Sorry I learned it in Spanish) used but remember that they are not trying to go back but forward.   

Naomi: I got the Shishio thing out of the anime when he is in hell and he says he'll take over hell. I don't think I'll make him and Kenshin meet. That's why I sent Yumi alone, so people could remember that they are also in hell but don't get Shishio to fight Kenshin. Anyway I don't have the end written yet so anything could happen.

C-Chan: So you do have some knowledge of Spanish. You used three words in your review! If you ever want to practice some I'm here to help. 

Crystal: Yes I missed you in the last chapter but now at least I know you are still reading. I'm glad you liked the other chapter and I hope you liked this one too. 

Red Ninja: I love K&K waff too. That's why I wrote it, I hope it was well written or at least nice.

Sabrina-star: Gracias por todo! En serio te conectas todos los días para ver si actualicé? Puedo darte unos tips, nunca actualizo al día siguiente y nunca me demoro más de una semana (a menos de que tenga un problema en cuyo caso aviso que me demoro). Normalmente actualizo dos veces por semana. Si quieres (sólo si quieres) puedo mandarte un mail cada vez que actualice. Gracias por seguir hablando de mi gran imaginación y por lo de la cinta.

The *Spangled* Pandemonium: A new reviewer!!! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter as well. Please keep R&R Thanx so much for putting me in your favorite author list!!!! Tou are so cool!

Fuuko-san: I won't stop writing, don't worry and thank you for your nice review. So you are always smiling? Like Soujiro? ….. Please don't kill me, I like Soujiro.

kawaii sakura-chan: You are back!!! Yes there'll be obstacles in the way out of hell. I also like Yumi, I think the love she and Shishio have is very strong, just like K&K (but I love K&K more than anything). Thank you so much for putting me in your favorite author list!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!

Skipper: Another new reviewer!!! I hope you liked the story and read the new chapters. Thank you for your nice review.

Joey: You are just so sweet. ^_^x I love your reviews!!! Yes the journey to the city will be dangerous, and I hope you liked this chapter too. *hugs* Please keep reviewing, your reviews make me so happy!!

Anónimo: Me agrada que te halla gustado este capítulo y lamento que no hubiera suficiente waff. Prometo darte más momento llenos de waff en el futuro. (Si quieres puedes hacerme otro comentario y decirme quien eres o ¿quieres mantener el suspenso?)

Chiki: I'm glad you thought the last chapter was interesting and I hope you liked this one too. So the oniwabansu and Okita? I haven't thought about them but is a good idea… maybe… I'll have to see how the story develops, I don't even know, I find out when I write.  

chibi-hibi: New reviewer!!! I'm really considering it but we'll see. I'll have to finish this one first ne?

SukuraCherryBlossom: I'm sorry about the short chapter, I write short ones, I hope you can forgive me. I'm glad you like the story, that makes me happy :)

Val: New reviewer!!!! I know the first chapter was sad. I'm sorry. I wrote this as a sort of continuation of Seissouhen so the beginning was as sad as the movie. Thanks for your sweet words. You are so cool you make me happy. I'll consider your idea about the Yahiko thing. I've never thought that but it'll be cool. Please keep reading and reviewing. 

Kyaa-Kyaff: I'm glad you liked Yumi. And you are so nice with me thanx :):-):O)  I hope you liked this chapter but there's still a long way to go. 

Lady night: Thanks a lot for your nice review. I fell important when you call me writer-san. I'm glad you're interested in the journey and I hope you liked this chapter too. 


	10. Chapter IX: Bond Together

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. Normally this never happens but last week was just crazy and I went away for the weekend so I couldn't write this sooner. I hope you'll forgive me and I hope you'll like this chapter. Once again thanx to all my reviewers you are simply the best.

Chapter IX

Bond Together

Kenshin and Kaoru exhaled a breath of relief when they crossed the door. All the pain they had to suffer in the retribution zone was gone and they were still together.

_"It doesn't matter what obstacles lie ahead, we'll be together and we'll surpass them. Our love is stronger than anything hell would want to put us through"_

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin who was looking down at her whit the kindest violet eyes.

"Thank you Kaoru"

"For what?"

"I know what you did for me. I know it was really hard for you .Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me Kenshin. You should know by now that whatever I do I do it for us and there is no thanks needed."

Kenshin lowered his ayes and spoke in a very soft voice. He was afraid to say what he had to say but he knew he couldn't avoid it, he had to ask her.

"Kaoru… I'll understand if you want to leave and don't want to stay with me." 

Kaoru widened her eyes and looked at Kenshin with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Now you really know how much pain I caused when I was in earth and maybe now you can understand why I was sent to hell. I hurt a lot of people and I understand if you think I'm not worthy of you"

Kaoru felt like hitting him, she couldn't believe she was going through it again.

"I promise you Kenshin Himura that if you start to refer to yourself as sessha again I'll hit you straight in the face! When will you understand that I'm capable to decide for myself what is good for me? Kenshin I came to hell because I love you and because I know that you don't deserve to be here. What happened in the retribution zone was just another test for us and for our love. I knew when I asked you to stay in the dojo so many years ago that you were the hitokiri Battousai. I wasn't aware of all your past by I knew there were things you did you regretted but when I asked you to stay it was because I recognize the man standing in front of me as a caring an loving one. I know you're still that person and is not important the pain you caused, what is important is that you know you did wrong and that you are always trying to help people and do some good. Kenshin you don't deserve to be in hell and whatever happens I'm getting you out of it!"   

He could only smile at her. There was his loving Kaoru with her usual fighting and strong feeling caring for him and making him feel better. He knew that she meant every word she said and he realized just how strong her love for him was. He was truly a lucky man.

He kneeled on the floor to let her gently back down, but when he was about to do that he felt something in his left hand. Kaoru felt it too, there was something holding her right hand.

They both looked down and found that their hands were tied together by a yellow light. They tried to move their hands and separate them but it was impossible.

"Ano… Kenshin, do you know what this is?" Asked Kaoru as she lifted her hand to show that really strange light binding them. Kenshin was already looking at it trying to discover what it was.

"I don't know Kaoru but my hand can't pass through it"

"Neither can mine. We are tied together"

Kenshin raised his hand and with that Kaoru's too and put it closer to his face as he examined the yellow light again. After a while he moved his hand away from him again and unsheathed his sakabato. 

"Well let's try it" He said as he flipped the blade of his sword and with a clean slash passed it through the light right in the middle of their hands. 

Kaoru wasn't afraid. She had known Kenshin for a long time and she knew how great his abilities were. She was certain that he would never harm her and as soon as the blade went through she moved her hand to her chest sure that it was free. 

She soon found out that she wasn't free at all and that Kenshin's hand was still bond to her. She looked at him with her blue eyes trying to find an answer, she was sure the blade of the sakabato went through the strange yellow light so why weren't they free?

Kenshin was looking at his sword with a clueless expression in his face.

"I don't know what happened. I'm sure my sakabato cut these bindings"

"I thought so too but…"

Kenshin raised his sword again and tried one more time to cut the light. This time he was paying more attention to the process and he realized that the blade did pass through the light but didn't cut it. That light only tied their hands but if any other object tried to cut it, it was just light, something impossible to slash.

"Well…" Said Kenshin after thinking for a moment and sheathing his sword. "I think we are bond together, but this is not so bad, at least we are sure we won't get lost from each other"

Kaoru managed to put her usual smile back on her face.

"Well I guess you are right"

"We should start walking if we want to get to the end of the city"

"Yes I know that Kenshin but I'm a little bit worried"

"Why is that?" He asked as he stepped closer to her and looked her gently in the eye. His hand went up to her chin and he touched it gently.

"We had to face so many things here and wherever we go there is another horrible obstacle that tries to stop us for going on… but this, as you said, isn't so bad, so I'm wondering… what will happen next."

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her slim body and held her tight to his chest.

"Whatever happens Kaoru we'll face it together and I won't allow anything happen to you."

They stayed like that for a moment just holding each other and even for a little while they forgot where they were and only enjoy the comfort provided by their embrace.

Their little moment of peace was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Battousai!"  

Kenshin and Kaoru sighted.

_"Not again… Is this going to go on forever?"_

Kenshin turned around to find five heavily armed men looking at him with rage in their eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Kenshin as he stared at the men in front of him.

"We used to be in the Shinsengumi, we were loyal fighters but one night as we fought in the streets of Kyoto against the Ishin Shishi something terrible happen."

"We were wining" continued another man "And we would have won if it wasn't for you"

"Out of nowhere a man with red hair and a cross shaped scar in his left cheek attacked us"

"That was the end, he killed us all and we ended up in this place. For so long we've been wandering in the city waiting for the day we'll meet you again"

"That day has come and now we can have our vengeance"

Kenshin lower his eyes for a moment and then raised them again to look at the men.

"I know this may not mean anything to you but I'm sorry. Those were crazy days and if you were on the Shinsengumi you know what I mean."

"We don't care for your apologies! You sent us here and now you are going to pay"

"That is not true" Screamed Kaoru tired of hearing those men talk like that about Kenshin. "He did killed you but if you ended up in here it was by your own actions and not by Kenshin's blade"

"So who is the little woman beside you Battousai?"

"I'm his wife" Answered Kaoru proudly and saying each word slowly so it'll be easier for them to understand.

"So Battousai has a wife. Now you both will pay!"

With those words the men came charging at Kaoru and Kenshin with their swords up high. Kenshin unsheathed his sword and stood ready to defend himself and the woman he loved.

One man came before the rest and swung his sword forward to try to cut Kenshin in the chest. Kenshin deflected the attack with his own sword and the man was throw back to the floor.  Then the other men attacked and Kenshin tried to move back to avoid the first attacks but discovered he wasn't as fast as he usually was. Then he realized what was slowing him as he heard Kaoru gasp when she was cut in the arm. He was still tied to her so he couldn't move freely.  He forgot that for a second and that's why she got hurt.

In a swift movement that took him less than a second he defeated the man who cut her and stepped in front of her. 

"Are you all right Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he stood protectively in front of her.

"Yes, is not deep, it doesn't hurt"

Kenshin knew she was just lying to make him feel better, but now he was aware that she was bond to him. If anyone tried to hurt him they could hurt her too. He needed to be more careful when he was fighting so he wouldn't injure her. Besides Kaoru couldn't defend herself since it was her right hand the one that was tied.  

"Leave before I hurt you more than you can imagine" Said Kenshin I a cold tone of voice, the one he always used when Kaoru was being threatened. 

"You don't scare us Battousai, we'll take our vengeance on you and you woman"

The three remaining men charged at Kenshin. He was aware of his new limitations so he knew he couldn't avoid them. He did the only thing he could: Wait for their attack and then slash them.

It was over before the attackers even realized what was happening. When they were all lying on the floor Kenshin sheathed his sword and turned around to look at Kaoru.

Her left arm was bleeding and her gi was covered in blood. Kenshin gently pulled the sleeve up so he could take a look at the injury on her arm. She was right, it wasn't really deep but it was long and it was bleeding a lot.

"I'm sorry Kaoru" He said as he used his hand to clean the wound a little.

"Sorry about what?" She asked looking at him.

"About this, is my fault that you are injured again"

"Would you please stop blaming yourself for everything? Is not like you tied us up with this weird light, it just happened and is not your fault. Do you remember what you told me before? You said that whatever happens we'll face it together. This in not so bad" She said as she raised their bond hands so he could look at them. "You said so yourself, at least we know that we'll be together and for me that is more important that any stupid cut. Maybe is my fault because I'm slowing you down--"

Her speech was interrupted by his tender kiss. She allowed him to deepen it and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the only heavenly pleasure she could. The sweet company of the one she loved the most.  

*   *   *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but if I continued it'll be to long and it would have take me even longer to post. I know that after waiting so long you were probably expecting a longer chapter. The good news is that I finish classes this Friday so I'll have more time to write (hopefully). Again thank you all for reading and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think. ^_^x 

Individual thanx:

Chiki: I'm just amazed by how fast you review. I uploaded the chapter and twenty minutes later I got your review. Really thanx that inspired me a lot. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Kaoru Himura!: I know the chapter was a bit sad but since they are in heaven they'll have to go through a lot. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long.

Jason M. Lee: I'm not sure the chapters begin to develop as I write.

V-Babe: A new reviewer Welcome!!!!!!!! I'm so glad this story is one of your favorites, that make me so happy! Please continue reviewing because your review was so nice…

Crystal: Thanx for your nice review. I'm glad you liked the end, I liked it too, I thought it was a nice way to end the chapter. 

C-Chan: I'm learning French and Latin and next semester I'll start with Japanese, my brain is a complete mess. I hope I can handle the extra language. Thanx for reviewing it was really good!

Naomi: Your review was really sweet. About the heaven thing… you'll have to read to know what'll happen. Anyway thanks for your idea and I agree with the Shishio thing it may be a little complicated. ^_^x

shizuka: A new reviewer!!!! Welcome!!!!  The Seissouhen OVA made me sad too. Thanks for your review and I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing.

Sabrina-Star: Lamento muchísimo haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero pasaron tantas cosas… bueno me imagino que ya lo leíste en A/N. Eres demasiado querida y buena cuando escribes tus reviews, me levantas el ánimo y me das más ganas de escribir. Muchas Gracias.

Fuuko-san: I'm sorry it took me so long to update and I'm glad you liked this chapter and found it romantic. I do like Soujiro but I also like Aoshi better but on top of all there is Kenshin, there is no one I like more than him. 

The *Spangled* Pandemonium: I'm glad you liked the last one and I hope you liked this chapter too. I'm happy you liked the name of the chapter; you wouldn't believe how long it took me to come up with it. Anyway thanks for reviewing, you are so nice! 

Red Ninja: You and your reviews are cute too. Really thanks for reviewing I'm so happy!

Skipper: You reviewed again, thank you! So you liked the retribution zone part? thanks a lot! I'm so happy! I hope you didn't cried too much.

Joey: I'm so happy you liked this chapter! So you think I'm full o great ideas? I'm so afraid of writers block! Thanks for your wonderful review *Bear hug* ^_^x

Chibi-hime: I hope so too. Thanks for reviewing.

Kyaa-Kyaff: You are as sweet as always thank you a lot you always manage to cheer me up! I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks a lot for everything.

moonblossom: Thanks for your nice review. The point of the story is show how strong the love of Kenshin and Kaoru is. Please keep R&R.

Shunu No Miko: Thanks a lot for your reviews, both of them. You are so nice and there is only one thing I can say about your reviews… I LOVE THEM.

Val: I'm glad you liked the chapter but I didn't understand the mistake you talked about. Would you please explain it to me so I can correct it? I'm glad you liked the part of the retribution zone I liked writing it too. Hope you'll continue R&R.

kawaii sakura-chan: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I wanted to show the strong love they have. Thanx for reviewing, you are so sweet!

Koneko-dono: Sí, es verdad estamos cerca, somos como vecinos. Gracias por tus comentarios, son muy lindos. Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo y que sigas leyendo y comentando la historia. 

And last and least:

Diana Hongower: Eres muy amable con tus alegres y divertidos comentarios. Yo se que probablemente no estés leyendo esto pero te perdono por haberme regalado mi muñeco de Kenshin. De nuevo Gracias! ^_^x  


	11. Chapter X: The Unknown

A/N:  So here goes another chapter I really hope you'll enjoy it.

Chapter X

The unknown

The streets were as dark as ever, illuminated only by the eternal fire of the torches and now by a yellow light that traveled through the city binding two souls that were defying every rule known to spirits.

They have been walking through the maze of the city for so long and they were still trying to find a way out. That part of the city seemed emptier than the other ones, besides the five men of the entrance they have only seen a few people walking or lying on the floor that didn't pay much attention to them.

Kaoru was getting really tired. She knew that she wasn't allowed to rest but she was feeling that she couldn't walk another step. In hell there was no time, there was no dawn or sunset, the days didn't pass. Kaoru didn't know how much time they had been walking. Sometimes she looked at the sky, forgetting just for a moment were she was, and hopping that the sun, that had accompanied her all of her mortal life, would showed her something, but then the constant gray sky came to her sight and she remembered there was no time, no sun, nothing. She knew she had to keep walking, they had to find the way out and she had to be strong for Kenshin.  

Kenshin was silent. He was glad that there were no more persons trying to fight him and that they were safe just for the moment. He was beginning to wonder if they were hopelessly lost. They had been walking for a very long time but they haven't found another door or anything that told them that they were in the right path. Since the streets of the city looked exactly alike he didn't even knew if they were advancing or just walking in circles. He was feeling the soft touch of Kaoru's hand beside him. He was wandering if the yellow binding was hurting her hand. He looked at the woman walking beside him. She was so beautiful, even in those horrible circumstances she was as pretty as ever and her deep blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. She was hurt, her whole body was covered in bruises but she didn't complain, not even once. Kenshin smiled softly. _"At least she is with me. This woman has given me everything and has never asked for anything in return. She always has a smile for me and has always been with me. Don't worry Kaoru, I'll get you out of here no matter what."_

Kenshin closed his eyes. He remembered how his instincts helped him in the past and he knew that if he wanted to find a way out he would have to trust them again. He continued walking with his eyes closed and in his mind he was remembering one of the many days he walked back to the Dojo with Kaoru by his side. He could see the road and all the sakura trees in the side. He could smell the beautiful pink flowers and he could hear the water of the nearby stream. He could sense the soft touch of Kaoru's hand near him and he saw her as she used to be. She was wearing a beautiful purple Kimono with a pink obi. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail with a pink ribbon and as usual she was smiling. Kenshin could see the clear blue sky illuminating the path and then at the end of the road he could see the Dojo. He walked a little faster trying to reach it. He missed that place, it was his home, it was filled with so many memories and with people he loved. He wanted to get there as soon as possible he wanted to see it again. But then he stopped when he sensed his hand being pulled down. He opened his eyes and looked at it and he was no longer in Tokyo surrounded by sakura trees but back in the city of hell and Kaoru was lying on the floor next to him.   

He kneeled beside her and put his free hand behind her head.

"Kaoru, Kaoru was wrong?"

Kaoru opened her eyes and saw the read headed man looking at her with his violet eyes and she smiled. 

"I'm sorry Kenshin, I'm just so tired, I had to rest a little. I'm sorry"

Kenshin held her close to him and touched her face very softly.

"Don't worry Kaoru. You deserve to rest."

It was then when he looked up for the first time. He opened his eyes widely and smiled softly.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll get us out of here" He said as he picked her up and used his free hand to open the door that was just in front of him.

*   *   *

"Now this is different" Said Kenshin as he looked at the view in front of him.

Kaoru turned her head around to see what was Kenshin talking about and her eyes widened when she saw what he meant.

In front of them wasn't the usual city with its torches and impenetrable walls. In front of them was a long wooden bridge hanging over a deep precipice that didn't seemed to have an end.

At the end of the bridge they could see a small entrance but they couldn't see what was behind it. Kenshin was standing at the end of the bridge with Kaoru in his arms. He looked at it and then he looked down trying to see what was beneath them but it was to dark to see. The only thing illuminating the place was a couple of torches hanging at the entrance, at the end and in the middle of the bridge.  Off course there were still the brightness provided by the bonding yellow light.

"What do you think Kaoru?"

"I don't know what to think. Does this mean we are in a good path or that this isn't the right way?"

"I don't know. I can only say that this is certainly different."

"What should we do?"

Now that was a good question for both of them. They didn't know where the bridge lead, they didn't know if it was stable or if they will fall when they tried to cross it. If they did they didn't know what was beneath them or what will happen. They did know what was behind the door they just crossed. They knew the city to well, everything was the same and they knew they were lost. This was a question about walking to the unknown or going back to repetitive streets of the city.

Once again they looked in each others eyes and the answer was known without the need of words. Kenshin held Kaoru tightly in his arms and began to walk slowly in the bridge. 

He put one feet really slowly and then the other. They both felt how the bridge moved from side to side. Kenshin looked at Kaoru to make sure she was alright before he continued walking. She gave him a brave smile so he gave another step. The bridge was shaking more and more with every step Kenshin took but he kept his balance as he walked slowly. The wood beneath them cracked with each of his steps and he was beginning to wonder if it was resistant enough. Kaoru was breathing slowly and holding on to Kenshin. She was glad he was caring her because she knew she wouldn't have been able to walk in that bridge. She had her eyes open but she kept them at Kenshin so she wouldn't look down. The opening at the end of the bridge was getting closer and closer and she was just waiting for them to get there so she could breath normally again. 

Kenshin took another step. He heard the sound made by the wood and his reflexes were fast enough to let him hold the rope before the plank collapsed beneath them.

Kaoru screamed when she noticed they were falling and when she slipped from Kenshin's arms. She felt how her fall was stopped by something holding her right hand. She breathed one more time and then looked up. Her hand was held to another one by the yellow light. She continued rising her eyes and she discovered Kenshin holding to a rope by one hand.

Kenshin wanted to scream. His hand was being burned by the rope but he couldn't let go. When he first held on to the rope he noticed it was burning and for a single moment he felt like taking his hand out of it but then he heard Kaoru scream and he realized what would happen if he did. His other hand was bond to Kaoru by that yellow light and he thanked whatever had put it there because it had saved her. Kenshin's hand began to slip. He was holding the rope with all his strength but his hand was too sore and it wasn't as strong as ever. 

_"I have no other choice" He thought as he raised his other hand, with Kaoru bond to it, and put it in the rope. He let out a gasp when he felt his flesh being burn by the rope but he still held it tight._

"Kaoru, please try to get on top of that plank"

Kaoru looked up at the bridge. Only a few of the planks had collapsed and the rest of the bridge seemed to be fine. There was a plank near to where she was and if she tried maybe she could reach it.

She used her free hand to hold the edge of the plank and then using all of her strength she pulled her feet up.

When Kenshin was sure she was fine he used the rope to reach the plank and finally let go the cord. He exhaled a breath of relief when his hands got away from the burning rope but they still hurt a lot.

Kaoru put her arms around him when he was safely by her side and cried tears of relief.

"Kenshin…"

He got up slowly and helped her get up. The end of the bridge wasn't far away. When they stood up the bridge shacked a little so Kaoru put her hand on the rope to have some support. 

"ITAI!!!!" She screamed as she quickly took it of. "It burns."

Kenshin held her hand between his to comfort her but she suddenly took it of.

"Kenshin… you were holding those ropes when we fell."

Kenshin remained silent and only looked at her.

"You are hurt!" She said after a moment. Then she was the one holding his injured hands between hers trying to comfort him.

"I'm ok Kaoru, really."

But she didn't listen to him. She knew to well how he hided his ailments and she wasn't going to believe him.

"Kaoru I really think we should get out of this bridge as fast as possible."

That she listened to and she agreed it was too risky to stay there. She nodded at Kenshin and when he was going to pick her up she stopped him.

"Don't even think about it. Your hands are hurt. I can walk"

He listened to the tone of her voice and he knew there was not arguing with her so he only held her hand as they began to walk slowly towards the end of the bridge.

The bridge was shaking again and Kaoru held her breath as she walked slowly, too afraid to look down, and only hoping they would be able to get out of that bridge. 

Each step she took was based only in the fate that no matter what happen Kenshin would protect her. She felt his hand holding hers and that gave her the strength she needed to walk to the end of the bridge.

She took the last step with Kenshin by his side. They were safe, the bridge was behind them and the opening was in front of them, there was no turning back, the knew they had to keep going so they walked to the dark opening holding hands and ready to face whatever was in front of them… Together.

*   *   *

A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter and I want to thank all my reviewers, its really incredible how much you support this fic and you should know that it means a lot to me so really THANKS A LOT!!!!. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. ^_^x

Individuals:

Jason M. Lee:  I really hope you liked this chapter and thanx for your review, it made me laugh a lot!

Chiki: I'm addicted to Fanfiction.net too. I'll also have a nervous break down if I don't read other fics written by wonderful authors.  Thanks for your review, it was sweet.

Ayumi:   A NEW REVIEWER!!! Welcome! I'm so glad you like this fic, it makes me so happy and I'm glad you liked the way I ended the last chapter. I also hope you like this one and please continue R&R.

nymph: I'm so glad you are back! For a moment I thought I lost you. Thank you for your review, you are so sweet. Really thanx it makes me really happy!

Momori: Another new reviewer WELCOME!!!! I'm so happy because you like this fic. I also think K&K romance fics rocks. So you wrote one yourself? I promise I'll read it (I don't know when but I'll do it). Thanks for your review and I hope you'll continue R&R.

C-Chan: You singed in!!!!!!!!!!!! You put me in your favorite story list and in your favorite author list!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! That was so sweet of you and it means a lot to me. I'm so glad you like the story and that you think it keeps getting better. Really thanks, you make me so happy. *hugs back*.

Crystal: Yay another review!!!! Hope you liked it!

Sabrina-star: Haces un muy buen trabajo por que entre tú y los demás me animan lo suficiente para que quiera actualizar rápido y continuar con la historia. Yo se, Kenshin puede ser desesperante a veces pero así es el no? Sobre la luz, tu que crees? Yo lo veo como una espada. Creo que explicare esto más adelante,  quiero darles a los lectores tiempo de pensar y de que saquen sus propias conclusiones. 

V-babe: I'm so glad you think this store is getting better. That means a lot to me and I'm also happy because you think I'm creative and like my scenarios. I'm really trying to write something original and I hope I'm doing it. Keep reading and you'll find out the answer to your last question. 

Skipper: I don't update that fast but I tried to because I know what is like to be a reader waiting for the next chapter of a story. I hope you liked this chapter, it had a little waff in it. Thanks for your nice review!

Fuuko-san: Yes they'll face new challenges every chapter. I only have finals left and then I can rest till January. I'm sorry the chapters are short but is just the way I write. To compensate for that I try to update fast. Anyway thanx for your review it was so sweet!!

Fabi-chan: WELCOME!!!! *blushes* Your review is just so sweet. Thank you thanks so much. I don't think is as good to be the continuation of Seissouhen but I also think K&K love ins eternal. Again thanx so much and I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing.

Kaoru Himura!: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update last time and I hope you'll forgive me. At least you think my story is worth waiting for and that makes me so happy!!!! Really thank you, you are so nice!!!! About your question… just keep reading. ^_^x

White Plum: WOW!!!!!!! Muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu review!!! Me encanto y me hace en realidad muy feliz! Me preguntaba que te había pasado pero ya regresaste y eso demuestra que todavía estas leyendo mi historia. Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que éste capítulo halla sido lo suficientemente bueno para tu adicción.

SakuraCheryBlossom: I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I'm glad you liked it and I really hope you liked this one too. 

Joey: I'm glad you liked the chapter. (no hentai thoughts here either). I also think Kenshin gets more hurt when Kaoru is the one injured, that just shows how much he loves her. Thanks for you review *hugs* ^_^x

Shunu No Miko: I love your reviews, they make me so happy! I'm glad you liked this chapter and the way that I write. I hope you liked this chapter too. Really thanks a lot!!!!

Naomi: You are so forgiven and also thanked for the nice review! I said in another response (in Spanish) I think of the light as a sword but that is all I'm saying for now, I'll explain it in other chapters. I hope you are having fun in Paris and thanks for your review!

Kyaa-Kyaff: I just love K&K too! I'm so glad you love it and I'm happy with your review. (it also made me laugh a lot, you are so funny!). I hope you liked this chapter and Thanks for reviewing.

SilorLoneStar: Another new reviewer. WELCOME!!! I can identify with the looking for the forward thing. It has happened to me too. I'm so glad you like the story and I hope you liked this chapter too. I don't know about the Oniwabanshu people. I know it may be silly but I really don't like to put them in hell… Thanx for your nice review and really thanks for putting me in your favorite author list! I hope you'll continue R&R. 

The *Spangled* Pandemonium: I hope I didn't make you too much teary. I'm so happy!! Your reviews are so nice and I'm glad you like the story. I hope you liked this chapter too and thanx for the sweet review.

kawaii sakura-chan: Thanks for your sweet review. I hope you liked this chapter too! 

Gina: Thank you and here is more. Hope you liked it!

midnight dreams: You are back!!!! After so long I thought you stop reading. I'm sorry about the misspellings I hope they are not too bad. I'm glad you are still reading and that you like the story. Thanks for your review and I hope you'll keep R&R.

**~~~I love my reviewers!~~~**


	12. Chapter XI: Been You

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay (again) but these finals are just killing me. Please read the author's note at the bottom, I have a really important question to ask you. Here goes another chapter I hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter XI:

Been You

The darkness of the opening at the end of the bridge began to clear as they came closer to it. They walked slowly towards it holding hands. The touch of the other one beside them made them stronger and more determined. They had a weird feeling in their hearts, they didn't know exactly what it was or what it meant, they just knew it was there. As they kept walking the feeling became stronger and stronger. Finally they reached the opening.

It was dark inside but there was enough light for them to see what was happening in there. In front of them was what appeared to be a labyrinth. The walls were tall and didn't seem to have and end.

Kaoru and Kenshin stood in front of the labyrinth holding hands. They were ready to face whatever that was hidden; with each other they felt strong.

Kaoru turned her blue eyes to meet Kenshin's. She smiled at him but he only needed to look in her eyes to know that she wanted them to go on.

They stepped in to labyrinth slowly…

Kenshin opened his eyes wider and wider but he couldn't see a thing. It was dark, why was it so dark? He gave a small step trying to hear anything but nothing big happened. He tightened the grip on Kaoru just to find out that she wasn't there

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru opened her eyes and then she realized they had been open all the time. Then why wasn't she able to see? She closed and opened her eyes repeatedly trying to find some difference but there was none. 

"Kenshin what's going on?" She asked in a really soft voice but there was no reply. She felt her heart beat more rapidly and she hold her breath waiting for a respond.  She tried to move her right hand to hold his but it wasn't there. 

"Kenshin!"

At the moment he finished speaking her name his vision cleared and he could see what was in front of him. He blinked a couple of times to be sure that he was where he thought and he opened his mouth when he realized he was there. The place looked different though. The colors in the walls seemed brighter and there was the noise of people talking softly inside the Dojo. He slowly walked in to see a lot of people sitting inside and in the far end there was a man with a devastating expression in his face. When he saw it he felt his heart in pain. He didn't know the man, he had never met him before but just the sight of him made him so sad. He ran to him, he didn't know why but he just did, and it was then when he realized he couldn't run as fast as he was used to. He stopped and looked at himself and just gave another gasp when he realized he looked like he did when he was five. The man with the sad expression looked at him. 

"I'm sorry, your mother is dead"

_"What? What does all of this means? I'm in the Dojo but it's filled with people I don't know. There is that man that I haven't seen before and he talks to me like he knows me, like I'm important to him but why? Why do I feel so much pain for this man? I don't know why but this all seem so familiar to me. A sad father, a dead mother and a child crying because the family is destroyed…"_

"You are Kaoru's father"

She had to close her eyes at the sight in front of her. She felt the tears coming down on her cheeks as she tried to forget what she just saw. I didn't really mater if her eyes were closed, she could still smell the fire and the corpses burning inside the house. 

_"Where I'm I? What's going on?"_

She opened her eyes once again just hopping that she would see something different but she didn't. She was standing in front of a burning house that was slowly collapsing but she could still see inside the bodies of a man and a woman that were burning with the house. She felt her heart torn apart by this sight. She buried her face in her hands so she could cry for the ones inside. Then she noticed that her hands were smaller so she looked down at her just to realize that she looked like she did when she was eight.

Before she could think any further she felt a strong hand in her shoulder. She turned around to see a man with a hard expression standing behind her. 

"They died kid; they had cholera so we had to burn them so the infection wouldn't spread." 

She just nodded, she didn't know why but she didn't felt like speaking to the man or asking him anything. Then she felt the man holding her hand tight and dragging her somewhere. They quickly arrived at a small clearance in the woods that was filled with wagons and people standing next to it.

"This is the one I told you about" She heard the man speak.

Another man looked at her for a moment and then turned at the one holding her.

"I won't give you much"

"I don't care, I need the money" Responded the one holding her. Then she felt how she was roughly drag to a line of people and then she felt how her little arms were tied together in the rope that hold a group of slaves ready to be transported. 

"Don't be afraid little one" She looked up to see three young women looking at her.

She gave them a smile when she understood where she was and who were the girls. She let another tear roll down her face as she understood what had he gone through in his childhood and called his name.

"Kenshin"

Kenshin was sitting and his hands were tied together by a rope. He realized that he wasn't a child anymore and he was about to use his sword to break the ropes when he heard someone with a hard a familiar voice talking in front of him. He looked up and he found himself staring at Udo Jine's eyes. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest and he realized he couldn't breath. He looked in front of him to see Kaoru staring at Jine with a pair of amber eyes as she raised her sakabato. 

Kaoru felt a sharp pain in her arm. She was injured and only holding her sword made her feel a lot of pain. She looked at the weapon in her hands and she realized it wasn't her usual boken but the heavy Sakabato. She didn't realized how she was moving but she soon forgot about the pain and focused all of her energy at defeating Jine so she could help Kenshin. She was about to kill him when she heard his voice.

"Don't…"

She lowered the sword to run to him and hold him in her arms.

Kenshin was sitting next to Misao. He was looking at the horizon. The night was cold and he didn't know why but he couldn't stop staring at the road in front of him. Suddenly he saw three figures emerge from the dark. He recognized Aoshi and next to him Sano was caring… Kaoru.  She was bleeding so much and she didn't look like she was conscious. He opened his eyes and run to her. He was so afraid. His Kaoru was like that, dying, just like he was when… when he returned from the battle with Shishio. He then suddenly stopped when he realized something. That sharp pain in his chest, something that felt like it was crushing him from the inside, that was what Kaoru felt every time he had to fight, every time he left her to save Japan, every time he got injured, every time he picked a sword. But it didn't matter what she was feeling, she always had a smile for him. He put his hands in his chest to try and stop the pain and then he did his best to put a smile on his face. _"She is the braver than me"_

Kaoru was lying on a futon on the floor. Every bone in her body hurt and the simple action of breathing made waves of pain ran through her entire body. She slowly opened her eyes. The light of the room was so bright, she was about to close her eyes again when he saw a red headed man sitting beside her and looking at him with a worried expression o his face… Kenshin. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he had a sad look on his eyes but he was smiling. She tried to smile back but the slightest movement made all her body shivered. She was about to cry from the pain when she saw his beautiful violet eyes again. Then she stopped as she realized something. This terrible pain she was in, this was how Kenshin felt after each battle he had the ones she knew about and the ones she didn't. But it never mattered how injured he was, he never let it show, he was always worrying about her and he always did what was necessary to keep her calm. She stopped the tears from falling down her face as she tried to raise her head and give Kenshin a smile. _"He is tenderer than me"_

The floor was cold and she hit it hard. _"Did I fell from somewhere?" She lowly started to get up. It was dark again and she couldn't tell where she was. She instantly moved her right arm to the side but she didn't feel Kenshin's hand near her. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to figure out what to do next or at least where she was. Then she felt him. She opened her blue eyes just to meet his violet ones. _

"Kenshin!" She screamed as she threw herself at his arms and hugged him.

"Is it really you this time?

"Yes Kaoru, It looks like we found each other again"

Her response was a soft kiss.

"But what happened to the yellow light binding us?"

"I don't know" Kenshin answer as he looked at his left hand to find out that the bond was missing.

They held hands again and when they touched each other a soft light filled the room and they could see they were facing a door at the ending of the labyrinth. They looked at each other, understanding every thought that passed through their minds.  

They approached the door and put their hands in the handle and tried to open it. The door didn't move. They tried one more time with the same result.  They tried pushing it, pulling it, knocking it, but nothing happened. 

"Well we've come this far…" Said Kenshin as he slowly unsheathed his sword. 

"Kenshin stop! Your hands are hurt, you'll injure yourself." 

Kenshin smiled at her. "I know how you feel but we need to do this. Please don't worry. You know you'll do the same if you were in my position."

Kaoru lowered her eyes. He knew Kenshin had to do that so she just smiled softly at him. This was all the encouragement he needed. He quickly and in a swift and elegant move passed the sword through the door forming a big cross on it. Then he kicked it hard and the door collapsed. This time they could see what was in front of them before they crossed the door. 

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes Kenshin! We've reach the end of the city!"

*    *    *

Author's Note: So this fic is getting closer and closer to the end. I think the next one will be the last chapter and then maybe an epilogue. So what is this important question? Well I'm seriously thinking of writing a sequel to this story. I already have an idea for the plot and the first chapter. It would be call "The Findings of Earth". I'm not saying more but you can figure out a lot from the title ne? So would you like me to write a sequel to this fic?" Please answer me. The ending of this fic depends on your response. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, you are just great! Please write and tell me what you think. Misanagi   ^_^x

Individuals:

Crystal: Thanx a lot, you make me so happy!!!!

Fuuko-san: I hope to one day find the seven Dragon Balls and ask Shenlong to make Kenshin real but then he would be sad about Kaoru and everything so I'm not sure is a good idea but he is still just lovely. I have still one exam left and one really big essay. Thanks for wishing me good luck, I think I need all of it after the Latin test I had today.

Haruko: WELCOME!!! I'm glad you like my story!!!! I'm sorry but I think is ending. There is a certain feeling you have when a story is nearing the end and I have it now. Thanx for your great review!

me me me and only me: A NEW REVIEWER! Welcome!  Hey I like this nickname, is cool and unique.  I hope you like the story and thanx for your review!

Chiki: Don't worry about not reviewing right away, as always you were one of the first. Thanks for another great review! You are just so sweet! 

Naomi: I had a review from Paris!!!! That is so cool, you took time out of your trip to read and review, Thanks a lot!!!! So you found the bridge strange, then maybe you found this chapter strange too. Well thanks again!!! 

JML: I'm glad you think is interesting and I hope you liked what was behind the door.

C-Chan: Sweet, Sweet, Sweet!!!! You are just so sweet! Thanks for your support!!! You are the best!

Joey: Yes I know, poor Kenshin T_T He did use his sakabato in this chapter… Itai! Thanks for another great review. You are so nice! *hugs, hugs*

Sabrina-Star: Como siempre tu review es fantástico! Gracias por apoyarme tanto! Me alegra que estés feliz con la historia, eso me hace feliz a mi también! 

V-babe: Well the good news is that the fis is ending soon so you wont have to wait a lot. Thanks for a wonderful review! 

nymph: I can't get enough of K&K either. Thanks for your review, it was so sweet and I hope you liked this chapter too. 

White Plum: Kenshin IS the best!!!! En serio te parece que tengo buenas descripciones? Muchas gracias! A veces me cuesta trabajo por lo que estoy escribiendo en inglés, en español es mucho más fácil… La verdad es que llevo tiempo pensando en lo de la continuación de esta historia pero no me había decidido a preguntar hasta que viera que se acercaba el fin. Ahora que lo hice espero que me respondas y me des tu opinión. Gracias por tu review!

Kyaa-Kyaff: I wish I had Kenshin too but then I'll have to run from Kaoru and her boken.  Thanks for the nice review. I'm so glad you like this story!

Val: Well I hope you liked this chapter and yes the ending is soon. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Chibi-hime: Thanks for the review. Short and sweet!

Shunu No Miko: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this as well. I'm sorry about the long update. Please forgive me.

Momori: Thank you. Your review was so nice. I'm glad you liked the bridge scene, I liked it too!

moon goddess:  Another new reviewer!!! WELCOME!!! I'm glad you like the story and please keep reading and reviewing!

Skipper: Thanks for putting me in your favorite author list!!! That means a lot to me!!! You are so nice and I hope you liked this chapter.

Willow: WELCOME!!!!!!!! I'm glad to have a new reviewer, it always makes me happy! I'm so glad you decided to read the story and I'm even happier because you liked it!!!! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you are so sweet!!!!!!!

SailorLoneStar: I loved your review. Thanx a lot!!!!! I hope you did well in Chem I suck at that. Thanks a lot for putting me in your favorite author's list!!!! You don't know how happy that makes me!

SakuraCherryBlossom: I'm glad you like the ideas of this fic and that you liked the last chapter. I hope you liked this one too. Thanx fro your review!!!!

The*Spangled*Pandemonium: Thanks for your wonderful review but I'm sorry, this fic is ending. Anyway I'm glad you liked it and please keep reading till the end.

Kawaii sakura-chan: I'm so glad you liked it!!!! Yes I remembered she was afraid of highs too. Kenshin was indeed really sweet. I just love him! I'm sorry this fic is ending, I hope you are not to mad are you? Thanks for your sweet review, it was a really nice gist and I loved it!

star-chan: WELCOME!!!!!!!!!! And thanx a lot! Not only for your lovely review but for putting me into your favorite author's list. I'm so happy!!!!!!! Really thanx!  Hope you liked this chapter. 

moonblosom: I'm sorry you got punished. I did miss your reviews. I'm glad you like the story and that you think is original. Thanks a lot!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter XII: Searching for a Light

A/N: This long updating thing is becoming a habit ne? Well, this is the last chapter but there'll also be an Epilogue. Well thanx to all my reviewers, the ones of you that answered my question want a sequel and I'll just assume that the rest wouldn't mind if I do it… so there'll be a sequel and it'll be posted at the same time of the epilogue. Well I hope you'll like it and read it, now for the final chapter…

Chapter XII

Searching for a Light

As they stood at the door looking at what was in front of them they could feel their hearts beating faster and faster. For some moment's they weren't able to talk or move, they just stood there contemplating at the sight.

They could see a deserted dark sight and at the end of it there was a tunnel identical to the one they had come in. But they thing that amazed them the most was the four men standing in front of the tunnel, four men they had seen before. 

"The four brothers"

The men chose that moment to notice the couple standing by the door. 

"So what do we have here?" Asked one of them as he took a step towards them.

"This two managed to get to the end of the city" Said another one.

"I remember them" Said the third "the woman came here not long ago, she tried to fight us" The men took a moment to laugh at the thought of someone fighting them. "The other one didn't even try to resist." The men laugh again. 

Kenshin took a step forward and unsheathed his sword. When he first came to hell he allowed them to hurt him because he was convinced that he deserved that faith but now that they were so close to the end and that Kaoru was by his side he wasn't going to allow them to hurt her or him again.  

The four brothers watched Kenshin but didn't move, they just stood there staring at him. 

Kenshin continued walking towards them and Kaoru just stood behind him waiting for the inevitable fight.

"Step aside; I don't want to hurt you" 

The men just laugh at Kenshin but didn't move.

_"Well if that's the way they want it" Thought Kenshin as he used his god like speed to attack them. The men didn't move and laugh harder when Kenshin hit the invisible wall and fell on the floor._

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled as she ran towards him.

"Don't tell me you didn't know there was an invisible wall surrounding the city and that no soul can walk through it." Said one of the men as he continued laughing at the redheaded swordsman.  

Kenshin incorporated before Kaoru even reach him and just stood there staring at the four brothers. _"So that's why they acted that way, they knew I couldn't get near them. I forgot all about the wall, what they said is true; no soul can ever exit the city because there is that invisible barrier all around it. Now everything is lost, we came all this way but we forgot the most important part, we can't exit."_

"I'm sorry Kaoru… Everything is my fault and now you are doom to stay in hell… I'm sorry"

Kaoru looked at him with her deep blue eyes. There was the fearless swordsman she fell in love with and he was giving up. 

"Kenshin look at me, we are not giving up, not yet! We came all this way and now that we are so close to the end we are not stopping and there is no invisible wall that's going to stand in my way!" 

Kenshin knew that that wasn't the best time but he couldn't stop himself and before Kaoru knew it she was immersed in a deep kiss. Those sparkling blue eyes, that fearless look and the determination in her voice, that was why he fell in love with her and he couldn't help it, he just had to hold her near him. 

"I don't know how but we are walking through that wall!" Kenshin told her when they finally broke the kiss.

"Then you are even more foolish than I thought!" Said one of the men. 

Kenshin ignored them and raised his sword again. This time he wasn't aiming for the four brothers but for the wall. He jumped high and used all of his strength in the attack.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!"

Kenshin landed in the floor and sheathed his sword. 

"Did it work?" Kaoru asked as she smiled softly to him.

"I don't think so" Said Kenshin. "My sword didn't cut it; it was like there wasn't a wall but…" He moved his hand forward but stopped when it hit something. "there is one".

"The barrier only stops souls, and object has no soul so the barrier doesn't recognize it. You might as well give up and accept your faith; a stain soul could never walk through the wall."

Kaoru smiled softly. She held Kenshin's hand between hers and closed her eyes.

"Kenshin close your eyes and think about everyone you ever cared for"

Kenshin did as he was told. He didn't know what Kaoru intended to do but he knew everything she did had a reason. Many faces appeared in his mind, his parents, Hiko, Tomoe, Dr Genzai, Ayame, Suzume, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, Okina, Tsubame, Tae, Kenji and of course the light of his life his woman Kaoru. Her smile, the fire in her blue eyes, the tenderness, the marriage, their firs kiss, the first time he told her he loved her, the way he took care of Kenji, the way she always waited for him and understood him, that special smile that she reserved just for him. He opened his eyes wanting to see the woman holding his hand, the person he cared the most.

She was smiling at him and her ocean blue eyes were sparkling. He smiled back at her and she got lost in the tender violet of his eyes. 

"This just can't be!" Screamed one of the four brothers as he stood ready for an attack.

"How did you walked through the invisible wall, that's impossible, no soul doom to hell could ever do it!"

"That's it!" Said Kaoru as she took the boken in her hands "I deserved to be in heaven but I chose to come to hell so it's natural for me to be able to pass the barrier… Kenshin… he wasn't supposed to be here either, he just needed to remember everyone he ever cared for and the way he help all of us to be able to cross."

"That's not right" Said another one of the brothers. "That pure spirit helped him, that never happened before!" 

"No other pure spirit has ever come to hell"

"Well, I don't care if she is pure, they are not coming out!"

 The four brothers unsheathed his swords and looked at the first souls that ever stood a chance of getting out of hell.

Kenshin unsheathed his sword as well and stood in front of Kaoru in a protective manner. 

"We are getting out" He said. "And there is no stopping us, so if you know what's good for you, you'll stand aside."

The men didn't listen and charged all at once.

"You couldn't defend yourself before, what makes you think you can do it now!"

Kenshin waited for them, Kaoru stood behind him watching the fight ready to defend herself if anything happened but it wasn't necessary, Kenshin took care of the four brothers in a few minutes.

The feared four brothers, the ones that received every soul that came to hell, the unbeatable ones laid helplessly on the floor. Kenshin held Kaoru's hand once more.

"We did it koishi, thank you"

Kaoru kissed him again and then with their hands still together they walked to the tunnel.  

The tunnel was dark and long, the walked trying to reach the small light that they could see at the horizon. They remained silent, they didn't need to speak, they both knew that hell was behind them and that whatever was in front of them would be some kind of salvation.

The light became bigger and bigger as they approached it. Finally they were close enough and they could see what was in front of them.

"We did it Kenshin, we got out of hell!" She said as she looked at those beautiful violet eyes. 

"No Kaoru, you rescued me. My soul is yours."

They shared one more kiss as the light approached them. They knew, in that moment, that their souls existed only for the other and that they were born to be together.

The light agreed. 

*   *   *

A/N: I know, short. This is the last chapter but there'll be an epilogue that will explain a lot and open the door for the sequel. They would be posted at the same time. I hope soon. I'm already working on the epilogue so I don't thing it'll take me long to post. Please write me and tell me what you think. 

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jason M. Lee: Thanx for being such a loyal reviewer. I like your reviews a lot!

Fuuko-san: I wanted them to know how the other one felt when they acted some way so that's why I put that as the last obstacle before they reached the end of the city.  I hope you liked this chapter too! Thanx for your review!

Skipper: I hope this last chapter was good enough. Thanks for the review and the sequel would be posted soon (I hope).

star-chan: Two reviews! Thanxs a lot!!!! Yes, I wanted them to understand each other better. I'm so glad you like the story and I hope you liked this chapter too. The sequel will be up soon. Thanks for your great reviews, you are so cool!

Chiki: You are just so sweet!!!! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and that you want me to do a sequel. I already have the plot in mind, I just need to type it. I hope you liked this chapter too and till next time!

kwaii  sakura-chan: Everything they got through in hell was a test, if they weren't worthy they couldn't get out. The yellow bond will be explained in the epilogue. This fic really inspired you to love a person! *blushes* that's more than I ever expected, I'm honored! The sequel is coming so don't worry and I know… Kenshin is so sweet…

Jaina: I'm so glad you liked this chapter!!! And yes Kenshin and Kaoru are capable of everything! Hope you liked this chapter too so please keep reading and reviewing!

Red Ninja: You are back!!!!! I thought you stopped reading or something… Well I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too. 

Joey: I'm glad you liked the idea for the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter too but don't forget there'll also be an epilogue. I'll write a sequel, don't worry, so now can you let go my hand? Is kind of difficult to write with your hand tied to mine. *hugs Joey* Thanks for everything!

C-Chan: I'll do a sequel and it'll be up soon (I hope) I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too! Did I say I'll do the sequel?

Sabrina-star: Bueno, me agrada no haberte defraudado y que te haya gustado este capitulo! Me pareció importante que se pusieran en el cuerpo del otro y supieran lo que era se el. Gracias por tu continuo apoyo u sí voy a hacer una segunda parte. Espero que te guste.

White Plum:  Que feliz!!! Te gustó mi idea para el capítulo pasado, gracias! La verdad es que yo solo escribo lo que me gusta pero tomo muy en serio las opiniones de la gente que lee mis historias, por eso me pareció importante preguntar si querían una segunda parte y como la mayoría quiere la voy a hacer.  Lo que voy a hacer en la secuela es mas o menos lo que tu dijiste, pero me imagino que cuando leas el epilogo sabrás exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por tu constante apoyo! Ambas me hacen muy feliz!

Chibi-ken14: I'm glad you like the story and that you think is original. I also hope you liked this chapter too and that you'll keep reading and reviewing. Thank you!

Shunu No Miko: I'm glad you are not upset for the long update. I hope you liked this chapter and the sequel would be up soon. Thanx for reviewing.

nymph:  I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I thought it was necessary for them to understand how the other one felt. Thanks for the big pat on the back, I feel special *wink wink* I hope you liked this chapter too.

Naomi: I'm glad you liked the last chapter even if it was strange. You are just so sweet in your reviews! I'm glad that you think that what I say is deep, I'm really honored! I hope you liked this chapter and the sequel will be up soon (I think). *Smiles and hugs Naomi* Thank you!!!!

moon goddess:  Thanx for your review. I hope you liked this chapter and the sequel'll be up soon! Keep reading and reviewing!

Kyaa-Kyaff: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and what I put them through in it. I'll do a sequel (don't worry) and I hope you liked this chapter too!

Momori: Yes they made it!!!! I hope you celebrated a lot and that you liked this chapter too! Thanx for your review!

Fabi-chan: I hope I didn't make you cry a lot. I hope you liked this chapter too, please tell me what you think and don't forget there is an epilogue coming up.

The*Spangled*Pandemonium: You are so cool! Thanks for those sweet comments!  I hope you liked this last chapter and that you'll read the epilogue!

Sakuracherryblossom: I'm so glad you liked that chapter! I also had baka exams but I finished them too, isn't that great! Thanks for your review!

SailorLoneStar: I'm doing a sequel! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you loved the story, that makes me so happy! Is nice that we are both happy ne?  

Willow: Thanks for reviewing. Is nice that you liked the chapter! I hope it didn't take me to long to update. The sequel will be up soon and I hope you'll read that as well. I only write if I want to so don't worry about that! 

Kaoru Himura!: I'm glad you got what I meant in the last chapter and that you liked it too. Yes I'm finishing this fic now but there'll be a sequel and everything you thought would happen here will happen there. Thanks for your review and for your encouragement!

Iapetus: Did I really make you cry? I'm sorry. I hope you liked the story and I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes. I get what you mean, when I read a story in Spanish I also get nervous if I see a lot of mistakes. I thought about the beta reader but I'm always in a hurry to post… I hope you can forgive me. So you took 3 ½ years of Spanish? Me agrada que te guste la historia y tus palabras en español fueron lindas pero se dice "_Está muy bien" o "Es muy buena/o". No te preocupes por las tildes, mucha gente las olvida aunque son muy importantes._

_~~~Thank you all~~~_


	14. Epilogue: In the Limbo of your Thoughts

Epilogue:

In the Limbo of your Thoughts

They were surrounded in blue. Nothing seemed clear on that place; the only thing they could see was the hand of their love one attached to their own.

Suddenly they felt like they were falling and there was nothing to hold on to, but they weren't moving, the world was moving around them. 

They found themselves in a different place. Kaoru looked at it and recognized it immediately. That was the frigid desert she had seen when she found the gates of hell. 

Kenshin widened his eyes. He had never been there before. He was glad to see something different that the usual dark city and its countless streets. He wondered if he was in heaven. He looked up at the sky to meet the same view he saw when he was in hell. That gray sky that never allowed him to see the light of the moon or the sun.

Kaoru got distracted when she saw a small spot in the horizon flying slowly towards them. Only when the spot was near she recognized the light that she first encountered when she visited that desert. 

She remained silent as the light approached them and it stopped just in front of them. Kenshin was about to say something but the light spoke first.

"I told you before that there were no guaranties but you went inside anyway" The soft voice said.

Kaoru and Kenshin remained silent waiting for the light to make a statement.

"I can see you managed to get his soul out of hell" Kaoru only nodded as a response. "You two passed every test we put you through"

Kaoru blinked and hesitated a moment before speaking.

"What do you mean by that?"

If the light had a face it would have smiled.

"We needed to know if you were worthy"

Kaoru was about to speak but she was cut off by the lights sweet voice.

"We first evaluated you as individuals, then as a couple and finally as soul mates"

"That yellow bonding thing…" asked Kaoru "You did that?"

"It was a test"

"Was it supposed to be god or bad?"

"The yellow bonding" The light said very calmly "was just like a sword. It was either good or bad; it didn't have the power to be any of them. The bound only became what you made of it" 

Kenshin smiled in understanding as he looked at his sword. 

"So what happens now?" Kenshin asked rising his eyes to see the light again.

"That is up to you. You've earn the chance to have a second opportunity."

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other.

"Does that mean that I get to be reborn?" Asked Kenshin.

The light shone brighter for a moment "I know your soul is good but you still committed a great deal of crimes. Her soul has proven that you don't belong in hell but you don't belong in heaven either.  The only thing I can do is give you the chance to go to earth and try again." 

Kaoru smiled and held Kenshin's hand tighter.

"Did you heard that Kenshin? You can go back to earth"

Kenshin's eyes were still looking at the light. His expression hadn't changed.

"Every soul has a destiny" continued the sweet voice "there are al types of souls and each of them has to fulfill it. Every soul chooses the path it follows and their actions are what eventually allows them to go to heaven or sentenced them to hell. Kenshin your path was and always will be the one of a warrior but your destiny is to be with your soul mate. In your next life you will also be a warrior but the choices you made are the ones that would make your next life different from the last."

Kenshin nodded, he understood. The sword will always be with him but he had the choice to make it something good or bad.

"There is only one way your soul would ever be allowed to enter heaven. Kaoru's soul is linked to you. You got out of hell because you were together and that is the only way you'll ever be in heaven"

"So what you are saying is that Kaoru has to come to earth with me?"

"Yes."

Kaoru smiled "I don't care" she said to Kenshin "I said that I will always be with you and I mean it"

"Those words you spoken hold more truth in them that you think" The soft voice said. "As I said your souls are linked. Your destiny is to find each other in the next life, to love each other again and to learn something together. Only if you accomplish these things you'll both enter heaven but if you fail to do so you'll both be doomed to hell and this time there is no getting out."

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other. They went into the depths of each other's eyes, the melted the blue with the violet and they communicated with out words but saying more than any word could say. The understood that they were facing their destiny jointly, that whatever would happen they'll be together but they needed to be one to save themselves.  

"Yes" They said in one voice. Their eyes still lost in the other and their hands held together. 

"You have chosen your faith" Said the light as it disappeared slowly. "But I can guaranty you that it won't be an easy journey"

Kenshin and Kaoru knew that and they were ready to face whatever the light had in mind. The got closer to each other and finally their lips met. The shared one more kiss before their souls were separated and landed in earth.

~Owari~

*   *   *

Author' Notes: So that's it. Heavenly Lost is officially over. I feel like crying, I loved writing this fic so much! Well at least I have the sequel… Anyway I hope you liked it. Please write and tell me what you think. Finally I just want to take one more time to thank every one that reviewed, you are just great!!!!  THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Misanagi.

Some final thanx to:

Kyaa-Kyaff: Thank you so much for all your support during this entire fic. You were one of my most loyal reviewers. Your reviews were always great and really nice. The sequel is already up. Hope you'll read that one too. Again thanx a lot!

Momori: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you liked the fic and I hope you liked this chapter too. 

ewunia: I get new reviewers even this late in the fic!!!!! I'm glad you liked it, I hope you liked this chapter too. The sequel is already up, I hope you'll read it and tell me if you like it. 

Naomi: Yes the sequel IS a reincarnation fic and is already up. I hope you'll check it out. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! You supported me a lot during this fic and there are no words to say how grateful I am. Thanks a lot!!!!!!  

Red Ninja: Yes there'll be a sequel and is already up. I hope you did well in your finals. Thanks a lot for all your reviews during the fic, that was really great! I hope you liked the epilogue. 

Sabrina-star: Estamos de acuerdo, K&K son definitivamente la mejor pareja! Espero no haberme demorado mucho pero la segunda parte ya está publicada. Gracias por tu constante apoyo durante toda ésta historia!!!! Tus reviews siempre fueron excelentes y me ayudaron mucho a inspirarme y a seguir con el fic. Gracias por todo!!!!!

C-Chan: Thanks for everything!!!!!! You were with me during the entire fic thanks a lot for all your support. The sequel is already up (I hope you'll like it). Do you really think that my English is better? Sometimes is so difficult to write in another language…. Well anyway thanx for everything you are the best!!!!

Jason M. Lee: I'll never forget you were my first reviewer and since then you've reviewed every chapter. Thanx for everything, your comments, your incentives and the constructive criticism.

Fuuko-san: Thanks a lot for all your great reviews!!!! I'm so glad you liked the ending. The sequel is already up and I hope you'll like it! Thanks for all of your great comments, you are so cool!!! P.S Always Smile!

star-chan: You came in late but your reviews were just so great! I'm so happy you liked the fic!  The sequel is already up; I hope you'll like it! Thank you so much for your nice reviews, they made me smile!

Skipper: Thanks a lot for your support during the fic! We agree, K&K are the perfect couple!!! The sequel is already up! Once again thanks for everything!

Fabi-chan: Yes the Himuras are unbeatable. I'm glad you liked the end!

Thanks so much for your great reviews! You don't know how happy they make me!!!! 

oneechan19: Another new reviewer!!!! Thanks for your reviews; I hope you liked the epilogue as well. I'm sorry they didn't got to be in heaven, maybe next time…

Joey: How can I start to thank you? You were just so great during this fic. You reviewed every chapter and even let me use your beautiful poem in it!!! Thanx a lot!!!! I'm glad you liked the ending, that makes me so happy! I hope you liked the epilogue too.*Misanagi puts the shinai away but stand ready (you never know)* Yes this is the end and it makes me sad too. Well I'm doing a sequel for this fic and is already up, maybe you can check it out… Again thanks for everything!!!! *hugs and kisses Joey* 

P-Chanmisao: New reviewer!!!!!! The sequel is already up and I really hope you'll like it!

Bishojo-Battousai: New reviewer!!!! I know your review was for chapter 3 but I wanted to thank you so I had to do it here. We think the same thing about Tomoe. I think she was really important to Kenshin but I also think that Kenshin's true love is Kaoru and I stand by it!!!

Kara Himura: You are just so nice!!!! Thanks for your beautiful review. There'll be a sequel for this fic and is already up, you can read it if you want to….

Chiki: Thanks for everything! You supported me during the entire fic so thanks a lot!!!! I hope you get better soon, being sick sucks! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked the epilogue as well. The sequel is already up if you want you can read it… Your reviews were always so nice that they made me smile, thanks so much!!!!

Willow: Well the sequel is a reincarnation fic. You can read it if you want to… I hope you liked the epilogue and thanks for your nice reviews!!!

moon goddess: Yes there is going to be a sequel and is already up, I hope you'll like it. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you liked the epilogue.

SailorLoneStar: I'm so glad you like the story, that makes me so happy!!!! The epilogue is already up; I hope you'll like it. Thanks for all your nice reviews!!!

Kaoru Himura!: Thanks a lot for all your reviews, you were always so nice! I hope you liked the epilogue and the sequel is already up so you can check it out. You give me five stars? *jumps around the room* I'm so happy!!!!

White Plum: Thanks for putting me in your favorite author list!

~Thank you all, you were just the best!~


End file.
